A Slight Change in Time
by NeoShadows
Summary: One question. That's all it takes to change future of the world. With the fate of the world under the care of a bubbly pink haired girl with a crush and a groaning Time mage, you had to feel sorry for the fate of Fairy Tail. Especially Natsu. He was in for a lot pain. Poor bastard.
1. Pairing Pandemonium

**First of all, Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all have wonderful year.**

**Sorry I haven't published the promised stories yet. Writers Block. You've got to hate, especially when you have a week of free time on your hands. It always sucks when your brain goes dead and you can't write anything more then a hundred words a day if you're lucky. But don't worry I'll upload them as soon as I'm finished. Even the Christmas one-shot. It may be late, but I've got a good one. Just bear with me as I get my groove back on. I know all of you writers know what I'm going through.**

**Now onto the story. That's right! A new story. I know, I know. Some of you might think this is too much to juggle. But its not. Actually, having other stories to work on while you can't come up with anything on another one can really help pump up the creative juices. That's what I usually do when I hit a stump, make a new story. And if it's good and I don't dump it I try to make it into a story to put up on the sight.**

**Give it a chance. You all gave my other stories a chance. It's only fair you do the same with this one. Trust me, this is going to be a good one.**

**It's a harem of course. Of which girls you'll have to see for yourselves. This is my take on some humor and adventure with action of course. Even if I make crack fics they'll always have action in them.**

**So enjoy. It's going to be a wild ride.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail. They belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Seriously, do think I'd be writing fics here if I created Fairy Tail. I would of made it an action packed harem about Natsu with Erza as the main heroine. *Sigh* I wish I did own the rights. That would be awesome.**

**Meh. I'd probably ruin it, so it's okay.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Pairing Pandemonium.**_

* * *

"What's love?"

The mighty Titania, Erza Scarlet, the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail and possibly Fiore, nearly choked on her tea at the fire Dragon Slayers question, pounding her armored chest to lessen her choking. Her eyes nearly popped out their sockets at Natsu's sudden question as the rest of her guild was in a stunned silence.

Why, would the brainless, fight loving, fire eating, thickheaded, Salamander of Fairy Tail, want to know about anything dealing with something as complicated as love? Was the world coming to an end?

The team members of Team Natsu all stared at the confused Dragon Slayer as if he was insane. Especially at the fact that he had asked Erza the shocking question of all people.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Natsu, b-but what d-did y-you say?" Erza stuttered nervously, causing the rest of the guild watching on in suspense to drop their jaws in disbelief.

_'Since when hell does Erza stutter!?'_

Truthfully, Erza was as shocked as the others were at the strange question their favorite fire breathing mage had asked. To her no less! Of all the people he could of asked the life changing question to, he chose her to explain it to him. If anything she knew next to nothing about love. Not including the slightly naughty romance novels Levy loaned her.

The only thing even relating to love that she was familiar with was the crush she had on her past flame with Jellal and that didn't turn out well. Not that anyone in her guild knew about that. She made sure to keep everything relating to Jellal and the Tower of Heaven under lock and key till she found it suitable enough for her to reveal her darkest secrets.

So it was only understandable that she was a little bit uncomfortable with the question asked by Natsu of all people.

Natsu scratched his head in confusion wondering what the big deal was with everyone looking as if the world was about to end. All he wanted to know was what love was. How bad was that? They were always nagging him about how much he didn't know about anything so what was so bad about learning about those things he didn't know?

If only he knew how life changing a question it was. Idiot didn't even know that you weren't suppose to ask that question until you at least understood what love was.

Either way, Natsu nodded at Erza, laying down his head on his palm as he stared at the slightly blushing scarlet with curiosity, "I want to know what love is. I know you're smarter then me when it comes to this stuff, so I'm wondering if you could teach me what love is. You know, like how you taught me how to read and write." the pink haired mage grimaced remembering his lessons at the hands of the strict redhead, shaking back the memories with a slight shiver running down his back, "Just without all the mind breaking and nightmarish methods you used as kids. I'm still reeling back from the last private lessons you taught me." he whimpered.

Ignoring the look of fear in Natsu's eyes, Erza calmed down enough to talk without stuttering, "Smart in what kinds of stuff, Natsu? Do you even know what you're talking about?" Erza frowned in confusion.

The fire Dragon Slayer nodded his head eagerly, pointing to the happily munching flying blue cat gnawing on a fish that seemed to be the only one not affected by his question, "Yeah, I know. Happy told me you were really smart in life stuff, so you probably have to know something when it comes to love. That and you're the only one I can really trust to teach me about this stuff."

"Why? Why can't you ask the master or Mira about it?"

A deadpanned stare was Natsu's answer, "Because the old man will probably try and corrupt me just like when he was teaching me all about the birds and the bees and Mira-chan will more then likely sugar coat the answer in some way. That, or she'll tease me about the subject till I can't take it anymore." he said dully, the two mentioned whistling innocently at his words.

"You tried to corrupt him, master?" Erza asked in disbelief.

Makarov laughed nervously as all eyes were on him, everyone not believing the head of Fairy Tail would try to lure the innocent, dumb little Natsu into the dark side.

"I tried at one point." he sighed in defeat, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "My plans obviously failed as you can see. That boy has a head of pure lead to not be tempted by my ancient art of all that is sexy and cute. Not even my hidden peeping holes worked." he sniffed in disappointment.

"Don't feel sad about that!" Lucy shouted in shock. Honestly, their master was pervert. And it looked like he wasn't afraid to show it.

Walking over to Natsu to sit by him, Mirajane laid a hand on the confused mage, staring at him with slight worry, "Natsu, why would you even want to know what love is?" she tilted her head to the side confusingly, "You don't honestly seem like the type to be worrying about something as complicated as love. Only people falling in love or wondering if they are in love ever ask that question. Don't tell me-" she suddenly gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise, staring at Natsu with starry eyes, "you're in love?" she said giddily.

And that did it. The guild could only keep quite for so long when it had something to do with Natsu. The lovable idiot always had a way to cause havoc in the guild.

"That idiot's in love?"

"Oh my god! It's the end of the fucking world!"

"How the hell does that fire breathing idiot fall in love? I thought he was idiot when it came to girls!"

"They grow up so fast!"

"Who the hell is the lucky lady? That's what I want to know!"

"Fifty thousand Jewels it's either Lucy or Erza. Those two are the only ones that hang around him the most!"

"No way! If it was Lucy we would of known somehow and Erza would tear him apart. I'll put my Jewels that it's Mirajane! She's always had a soft spot for him and he always talks to her whenever he's not with his team."

"You're both wrong! It's Levy-chan! Don't you remember how he use to protect her when they were kids? It was so cute! That and it's not the most obvious guess unlike all your amateurs guesses."

Dear god. From the sounds of it, things were about to get out of hand.

Again.

Lucy and Gray, being the only ones not believing the that there idiot of a team mate would ever fall in love since it sounded too crazy to ever be true, were left to watch on as the rest of the guild overacted to Mira's guess. They all began shouting ludicrous guesses on who Natsu was in love with, betting pools already being set up by Cana as she took their bets.

Apparently no girl was safe from everyone's guesses as they put together pieces that weren't their and twisting simple things the pink haired mage had done with any girl in the guild into romance. Even Cana wasn't safe from the bets as she even took their crazy guesses that she might be the one who had caught the Salamander's heart. She just stopped to look blankly at the Jewels handed to her before shrugging it off and taking a second to look back at Natsu, winking at him before returning to take bets.

It was pairing pandemonium.

Fairy Tail style.

And in the center of it all, was one lone pink haired mage.

"This is madness." Lucy trembled as even her name was put into the betting pool.

"Madness?" Happy frowned before jumping off of Natsu's head to stand on the bar table they were all sitting at, making a dramatic pose, "This is Fairy Tail!"

"Even worse." she groaned.

Erza blushed bright red as people began making bets that she had may of taken a special place in Natsu's heart, her overactive romantic imagination not helping her to disperse the rather. . . lewd thoughts running through her head. She couldn't even look at where Natsu was sitting across from her without blushing and having her heart beat uncontrollably.

The other girls reactions were, well, different in their own right.

Natsu suddenly felt all the air in his lungs leave him as his head was smothered by the beautiful bar maid's dirty pillows. Mira looked giddy as she hugged the fire Dragon Slayer close to her chest, her eyes sparkly with wonder.

"Oh Natsu! I never knew you felt that way about me!" Mira gushed, ignoring Natsu's pleas for air from her bountiful chest, "To think, all this time, you were secretly in love with me all these years! Why didn't I ever notice? You always loved my homemade cooking and you always took the time to talk to me about the missions you went on when you came back! How could I never of noticed?"

_'Holy hell! With all these Jewels under my name, I could make a fucking fortune!_' Cana thought in surprise as she counted all the money people bet on her. With all Jewels placed on her, she could buy herself her own private bar with all the booze she could drink. Her mouth watered at the thought of all the different types of booze and wine she could buy with her winnings before the thought that Natsu might actually be in love with her struck her. She looked at the suffocating Dragon Slayer from the corner of her eyes with a smirk, making up her mind that if it was true to take him out for a night of drinking with her winnings and see where it went. All she had to do was put down some Jewels on herself and she was set.

"Is it true, Levy-chan?" cried both Jet and Droy around the blue haired bookworm who sweat dropped at her teammates reaction to the rumors flying around.

"N-No, at least I-I don't think so." Levy stammered nervously, not really sure how she was suppose to feel about people betting that Natsu had fallen in love with her.

It was true back when they were kids that Natsu use to act like an overprotective brother to her before she joined Team Shadow Gear, but she never thought much about it. She just thought that he was just being a good friend. She would of never thought that he might of actually had feelings for her. It just sounded too crazy to be true!

Levy couldn't help but blush at the thought that Natsu might actually love her. Her overactive imagination starting to run scenarios of the pink haired mage romantically confessing his love for her.

You had to wonder where exactly Erza got her taste in novels and books from in the first place. Innocent little Levy. A romantic and a secret fan of smutty novels. Who'd a thought.

Gray frowned confusingly at Lucy who seemed to be the only girl in the whole guild not jumping to conclusions about who Natsu might be in love with. "Why the hell aren't you freaking out, Lucy?" he asked the blonde headed stellar spirit mage who turned to look at him, "Of all the girls flame brain hangs out with, I would of thought that you would freak out at the chance he might like you."

Lucy sighed at Gray's question, muttering _'the risks of being cute'_ to herself before answering him. "I'm not falling for it. I may of joined this guild couple a couple months back, but I can already tell that someone as dumb as Natsu can't fall in love." she said plainly causing Gray to smirk, "It just seems unbelievably impossible when you think about it. In order for him to be in love and have nobody notice any signs would mean that he was actually smart enough to trick everybody. Natsu's a nice guy and all, but he's not the smartest tool in the toolbox if you know what I mean."

"No. I don't know what you mean."

". . . Why am I not surprised." Lucy muttered, "But, what I want to know is why would Natsu want know about love?" she frowned, turning to look over the mage in question who was struggling to free himself from Mira generous hug, sweat dropping once his body went limp from the lack of oxygen.

"Beats me." Gray shrugged, already down to his boxers without even noticing, "Nobody knows what goes on in that vacuum space that idiot calls a brain. I'm more shocked at the fact he had asked Erza the question then anything else. He would have to have a death wish to ask to her something like that." it was confusing though. Why would Natsu want know about love? All he ever cared about was fighting and grilled fish. The idiot didn't have a loving bone in his body.

Breathing in a lungful of air once Mira let him go while being dazed in her own little fantasy of love staring themselves, Natsu quietly tried to make his way out of the guild to avoid anymore trouble.

Unfortunately his plans for escape where cut off by an ironclad hand grabbing him by the scruff of his scarf and pulling him back to the guild hall. He was met by the glaring brown eyes of Erza who still couldn't get rid of the blush staining her cheeks. He gulped, knowing he was as good as dead once he was in the mighty Titania's grasp.

Erza's eyes softened causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She was going to be beat him into a bloody pulp for causing chaos in the guild again, wasn't she?

"Natsu, why would you want know about love?" Erza asked sincerely, loosening her grip on the pink head's scarf enough for him not to be uncomfortable.

She honesty wanted to know what the deal was with the lovable dense Dragon Slayer popping the strange question out of nowhere. Something must of happened to him while he was away on a solo mission with Happy to earn a few Jewels for their food budget to make him ask about love.

It still surprised Erza that someone like Natsu actually had a food budget. Turns out that he mostly used his share of the reward from their missions for food and other random things he and Happy were interested in. Even more surprising was that the blue Exceed was in charge of the food budget. Erza shook her at that. Their was no doubt that shopping list was mostly consisted of nothing but raw fish and milk.

Hoping to get an honest answer out of the Dragon Slayer Erza decided the only way he was going to get to the bottom of the whole mess was to start at the beginning. For the beginning held the truth.

She was better of not knowing to tell you the truth.

"Because of this." Natsu calmly answered as he pulled out a pink envelope with dozens of hearts decorated over the letter. The simple letter was addressed to a Mr. Salamander written in cutesy cursive in dark red ink. It looked like it was already opened from the looks of it. Its heart shaped seal looking like someone had already taken it off and stuck it back on.

Erza raised a questionable brow at the lovey dovey piece of paper, running her eyes over the supposed source of everyone's current dilemma.

Reaching over for the letter, Erza looked closely over the letter, her nose twitching once she caught the familiar scent of roses and strawberry's.

Lucy, catching an eye of pink from the Dragon Slayer, moved over to the two mages. Looking over the scarlet's shoulder her eyes widened into saucers seeming to recognize what was in Erza's hand.

"Is that. . . a love letter?" she stuttered.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she looked at the letter, slightly clenching the envelope in her armor clad fingers.

"Where did you get this, Natsu?" Erza asked stoicly with a slight underlying of a threat in her voice.

Natsu shrugged, "I really don't know where it came from. I found it nailed to the front of my door this morning after we got back from being held prisoners by the councils for the night. When I found it on my door I was curious to what it was and opened it. And that's when I learned something very important." he said as his face gained a serious expression.

"What was it?" Erza frowned.

"I can't read."

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted in disbelief. The hot headed idiot couldn't of been that brain dead to not be able to read a simple letter.

"Well, not really." Natsu sheepishly chuckled, slightly sweating in fear seeing Erza raising her good arm to backhand him into the wall for messing with her, "I couldn't really sleep in the cell we were in since I gave up the only bed bunk in the prison cell to you Erza, so all I wanted to do when I got back home was take a nap. I didn't really read the letter when I found it until after I woke up and had Happy read it to me since I was still tired before we went off on our mission.

Erza lowered her arm after hearing Natsu's explanation while slightly frowning that she was the cause of him not sleeping well while they were in prison. She had wanted to give the lone bunk to Natsu so that he could sleep, but the knucklehead shook his head and told her to take it. She ended up taking the bed in the end not wanting to argue with Natsu, feeling surprisingly tired after meeting with Siegrain.

Damn idiot. He always did care more about his friends well being then his own.

A small smile made it's way to Erza's lips.

It was one of the many things she had admired about him that drove her to keep improving even while she was an S-class mage. Unknowingly, the two mages drove each other to new levels, both using another as a measuring stick to gain acknowledgment from another.

Looking back to the letter, Erza couldn't fight the scowl making it's way to her face as she looked at the pink eyesore. She didn't even know why, but just looking at it made her want to slice it to pieces before requiping into her Flame Empress armor and reducing it to ash in the wind.

The great Titania was jealous.

And she didn't even know it.

Slightly crumbling the 'love letter', Erza turned to look over the blue flying cat that was currently gnawing on some fish, seeming to ignore the whole pairing pandemonium centered around his best friend. She narrowed her eye's slightly as she gained his attention, calling his name in a stone cold tone that sent shivers down the cat's spine, "Happy," she said stoicly, the blue cat seeming to freeze in place as he slowly looked over the Titania with a half eaten fish sticking out his mouth, "do you mind telling us what exactly was written on the letter addressed to Natsu?" she said with a dark aura over her.

Lucy paled behind her friend. Somehow she could tell that things were only going to even more out of hand. Nothing coming out of Happy's mouth ever lead to anything good.

Ignoring his natural sixth sense warning him to keep his mouth shut for once, Happy swallowed the last of his fish, patting his belly with a grin on his face before holding back a belch. Content with his now full belly, Happy flew back onto Natsu's head, having went back to sitting in a table, and gave the guild a wide grin.

Lucy sighed, "We're doomed."

"Hai!" Happy sagely nodded, sitting on Natsu's head much to his displeasure while stroking an imaginary beard, "Now, if I remember correctly, there was no name on the letter, which means that his secret admirer was too shy to write down her name. Someone shy, like LEVY!" he dramatically shouted, pointing a finger at the gaping blue haired bookworm.

"ME?" she said in shock, blushing in embarrassment.

"Levy, how could you?" shouted both Jet and Droy in despair, both mages crying waterfalls at her feet.

"Hang on a damn minute!" Lucy shouted, smacking both Jet and Droy in the noggin to get them to stop embarrassing their teammate. Huffing at them for jumping to conclusions, she pointed back at Happy who had somehow gotten himself a brown monk robe and a long sage looking beard with a small wooden staff while everyone listened to what he was saying, "Stop crying for a damn second! We don't even know if it really is a love letter! All we know is that it's decorated with hearts and that it's for Natsu. That doesn't mean someone is in love with him. Especially not Levy!"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my ignorant Luffy." Happy mused sagely.

"It's Lucy, not Luffy you stupid cat!"

Happy ignored the blondes heated glare as he tapped Natsu's head with his small staff, getting Natsu look up at his friend with a scowl. He'd get him back later.

"The contents of said letter were shocking to say the least. For it was no ordinary letter one might send to a friend. It was a letter. . . of love!" he dramatically exclaimed causing the guild to gasp in shock.

"No shit!" everyone shouted.

"Gray, help me." Lucy pleaded to the Ice mage who shook his head, "Why?"

A deadpanned look was his answer.

"I ain't touching anything dealing with Natsu and love with a twenty foot pole made of ice." he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest as his shirt seemed to disappear, "Those two things should never mix. Chaos and insanity are sure to follow."

Making her way through the crowd of mages surrounding Team Natsu, Cana stopped by Erza just as everyone was getting riled up. She raised a curious brow at the cat's attire, making a mental note to see if he knew how to requip before turning her attention to the bored Natsu laying his head on his fist.

She smiled at the Dragon Slayer, "Hey, Natsu." he blinked before looking over at Cana who seemed to be smiling gently at him, "Is what Sage Happy spouting really true?" she rolled her eyes up at said wise cat, chuckling at how funny he looked.

Natsu sighed, scratching his head in confusion, "I guess." he shrugged, "I just don't understand what it all means, you know? It's not everyday that you get a letter from some stranger professing their undying love for you."

"For most of us, no." she deadpanned before patting the slightly sulking boy on the head, "But it doesn't surprise me. You are quiet the catch." she said with a sexy smirk.

If she was going to win this made up contest, Cana was going to have to start spending some more time around the rose haired mage. Besides, she wasn't really lying when it came to his looks. Natsu was a catch. Loyal, strong, full of energy, could make you laugh, and protective. Almost all the qualities a women like herself looked for in a man. It also helped that she knew he could hold his liquor. She would never date a man with the booze tolerance of a pansy.

Natsu slightly blushed at the sexy smirk directed towards him as Cana got closer to his face enough for him to feel her hot breath on his neck. Dammit! He was stronger then this! He wasn't going to let the hot, sexy Cards mage bring him down into a blushing mess! As Elfman would say, he was a man!

"How 'bout we just ignore all this mess and head out for a drink or two?" Cana grinned, stroking the Dragon Slayers muscled arm, getting him to blush even more, "We hardly spend any time together and I feel left out." she pouted with a cute blush.

Before Cana could ensnare the beat red fire mage within her charm the brunette found herself being held at knife point by none other then the great Titania.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Cana?" Erza growled only to get a deadpanned stare from the fearless drinker.

"Trying to get a date. What are you doing?" she raised her brow quizzically, getting the scarlet knight to blush at her blunt answer.

"W-What?!" she shouted along with the rest of the guild.

"It's the end of the world! I fucking knew it!"

"Where's my money? I knew they were in love!"

"Are you sure she's not drunk? This is seriously out of character from our Cana!"

"See?" Gray pointed to the chaos that was starting to break out in the guild as Lucy gawked at the scene, "Chaos and insanity. With a touch of humor for good taste. The perfect recipe." he nodded, smacking his fist into his palm.

"You can't be serious!" Erza stuttered as she lost her grip on her sword, "Why would you want to date Natsu? He's an idiot!"

"Hey! Said idiot's right here you know!"

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Cana frowned in confusion, petting the kneeling fire mage's hair as he looked down with a dark cloud over his head. "He's a good boy despite his small headed brain."

_'And now she's petting him like he was some sort of animal.'_ Lucy sighed, finding hard to look away from the unbelievable scene. She hated to say it, but this was great reading material for the future.

"And besides," she smirked, holding Natsu closer to herself, fully knowing she was pressing her bountiful breast against his arms. "Natsu likes me best."

Erza scoffed, "What makes you say that?" she growled, the sight of seeing Natsu so close to Cana pulling at her heart strings for some reason.

Mira pouted from the sides from what she had heard.

"Hey! What about me? I thought Natsu liked me the most." she turned her tearing blue eye's towards the Dragon Slayer, those big, blue, loving orbs causing Natsu's eye to twitch. "Don't you love me, Natsu?" she sniffed.

_'Why the hell is this happening to me?'_ Natsu mentally cried.

Because Kami loved a good show.

"Well. . . I. . . I don't. . ." he stuttered, his face growing redder by the minute.

Gray gaped at the sight, "Since when the hell does Natsu blush?! I thought the idiot was dumb when it came to love? And stuttering? What the fuck?!"

"Never underestimate Natsu, Gray!" Happy loudly shouted from Natsu's head. "He could reel in girl just by looking at her!"

"Riiiiigggghhht." Gray drawled lazily.

"Just answer the question, Natsu!" Erza shouted, staring into Natsu's eye's with a look that would promise pain. "Just watch what you say. If you don't answer correctly, then they'll be a world of pain awaiting." she warned with glowing red eye's.

_'There's a right answer?'_ Natsu thought dully before looking back at Erza with a tick mark on his head, _'And why the hell do you care!?'_

"Hey! What about Levy-chan? Don't count her out yet!"

"Master, shut the hell up!" both Jet and Droy shouted, trying to keep the now drunken Makarov away from the chaos around Natsu.

"I want to see some cat fighting, some mud slinging! Bring out the bikinis!" he hooted with a drunken blush.

Lucy turned to Gray with a dry look. "Remind me why he's the master. He's already drunk."

"That's the master for you." the ice mage shrugged, tossing some more popcorn he had magically found into his mouth. This was way better then a guild brawl.

"Don't toss me into this!" Levy whined, cutely blushing from all the hoots and cheers directed towards her and Natsu's romantic team.

"You see her blushing? That proves it! She loves Natsu!"

"Shut up!"

Natsu desperately struggled to free himself from Cana's hold, only to have her press herself against his arm tighter. This was too much! Why the hell did he even care about that damn love letter anyways? All it was doing was causing him more trouble. Only the kind of trouble he was faced with was far worse then fighting a dark mage.

Girls.

"Levy, help me!" Natsu cried to the bookworm, hoping the last sane person he knew would help him out of his bind. She was literally his last hope.

Levy looked down shyly at those pleading eye's, her blush coming back with full force.

"W-Well, I-I. . . . "

"Please, Levy-chan! I need you!"

_'He needs me?'_ Levy blushed till steam escaped her face, her hands clutching her red face as she tried to look away from Natsu who was squirming in Cana's grip. Romantic visions of her and the Dragon Slayer were already playing out in her head like mini clips. She swayed in place as her imagination began to get the best of her before she was caught by both Jet and Droy.

"Levy, are you okay?!" Jet worried, holding his teammate as she nearly fell back with a beat red face.

"What the hell is with that weird look on her face!?" Droy shouted, seeing Levy's eye's turn into swirls with an odd dreamy smile on her face.

Oh, Natsu~. Not here, we're in public." she giggled in a drawl.

"Damn you, Natsu!"

Natsu slumped in Cana's arms, his last hope for getting out of the sexy bar girl passed out in a blushing mess. Great, now what? Using force wasn't an option seeing as they would all just kick his ass till he was knocked out. And it didn't look like that would be a good idea. They would probably kidnap him with the way they were acting now. Kami knows what they would do to him.

He had to think of a new idea, quickly. From the way Cana was snuggling him deeper into her dirty pillows it didn't look like he would have much time left before Erza lost it and attacked the brunette mage. He sighed, grumbling curses as the guild continued to go wild with crazy theories about his love life. He didn't even know he had one.

"I'll ask you one more time Cana. Let. Natsu. Go." a large buster sword requiped into the mighty Titania's iron clad hand with the end of her threatening command. It looked like Erza was losing her patience. Which was odd seeing as she never really had much patience to begin with.

"Or what?" Cana smirked, loving every moment that went by. This was probably the first time Erza every considered her challenge. Now she had the power! She chuckled, ruffling Natsu's rosy spikes as she grinned challenging at the scarlet knight with a glint in her eye.

"You may be an S-class mage, but you know nothing when it comes to wooing men with your feminine charms! I, on the other hand, am a master at seducing men to doing what I want. Even Natsu is nothing but putty in my hands!"

"Why you!" Erza visibly shook with anger, her eye's glowing a demonic red as she watched Cana cuddle Natsu.

"What about me!?" Mirajane angrily pouted, waving her fists childishly as her brother Elfman held her back from joining the madness, "I'm cute and sexy! If he likes anyone more then it's me! I'm the perfect sexy housewife too! I can cook delicious meals unlike you two!"

"Please Nee-san, don't get involved!" Elfman cried, struggling with his grip on his sister's waist.

"I want my turn with Natsu dammit! Stop hogging him all for yourself Cana!"

"Never!" Cana laughed boisterously, unknowingly losing her grip on the fire Dragon Slayer for a moment.

"CHANCE!" quickly relaxing his entire body to slip through the Cards mage's bountiful embrace, Natsu escaped Cana's hold to make a speedy dash straight towards the guilds entrance.

"Natsu!"

Their was no way in hell he was going to stick around to see how this all ended. He was a free man dammit! And he wasn't going to be die anytime soon either. Sticking around would only spell certain death.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a cold voice whispered into his ear, sending chills down Natsu's spine.

Without even turning from his view of the exit of his guild, Natsu could already tell the voice belonged to Erza. He didn't even question how she could be calmly matching his speed while also whispering into his ear. She was an S-class mage and she was Erza. And you didn't question what she could do.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" he shouted, ducking under a swing of her fist a moment later. He sidestepped as a barrage of glowing tarot cards came aiming for his back, missing him and detonating in a fiery explosion which knocked him on his ass from the blast.

"Dammit." Natsu cursed as now both Erza and Cana made their way towards him, both holding their respected weapons in their hands.

This was going down hill fast. If those two used their magic to keep him still he found that it would be difficult to fight back. Hell have no wrath like a woman's fury.

"Are you two trying to kill me?!" he yelled, shaking his fist at both mages with a tic mark on his head.

Both shrugged, "I knew you would of dodged my fist. I expect nothing less from a man like yourself." Erza answered calmly.

"Fire and explosions don't work on you. If anything my cards would of only knocked you back a bit." Cana smirked as she readied more of her cards.

By now the guild was taking a step back from the three mages. Once spells started flying it was wise not to get involved unless you wanted your ass handed to you.

"This is starting to get serious. Don't you think Gray?" Lucy sweated.

Gray scoffed, munching on his popcorn without a care in the world.

"Come on! I wanna see some Dragon Slayer blood flying! You know he's weak against lightning magic!"

"Shut the hell up Gray!" Natsu screamed in fear just as Erza requiped into her _Reitie Yoroi(Lightning Empress Armor)_ and Cana took out her lighting tarots.

"Ah hell, forget this!" sweating like crazy Natsu quickly coated the balls of his feet with flames before using the explosive power of his magic to rocket out of the guild.

"You can't run away, Natsu!" both Cana and Erza yelled before chasing after the fireball that was Natsu.

"Elfman! What is that!?" Mira suddenly shouted in alarm getting her brother to whip his head to the right.

"What? Where!?"

"_Neru(Sleep)!_"

Snapping her fingers over her brothers confused face, the white haired beauty put Elfman to sleep with a sleeping spell. Watching as his eye's grew heavy till he fell back snoring on his back, Mira patted her siblings head before pumping her fist in the air with a look of confidence on her face.

"Wait for me, Natsu! Your true love will save you from those two!" she laughed melodramaticly before running after the three.

Lucy palmed her face as the chaos began to leek out of the guild, the sounds of destruction echoing into the guild hall from streets of Magnolia as three of the strongest female mages went dragon hunting. The sounds of fighting and spells flying reaching all those not involved in Fairy Tails current dilemma. Lucy couldn't help but sigh. Why did her guild have to be troublesome? Couldn't they be normal just for once.

Stretching his arms over his head with yawn Gray began to make his way out the guild, catching Lucy's attention.

"Gray? Where are you going?" Lucy frowned confusingly as Happy glided towards her.

"Where am I going?" Gray smirked, turning to look back at the blonde with a glint in his eye. "Where do you think? This is too good of a show to miss! Natsu being torn apart by those three? And not to mention that their fighting will most likely attract attention and mobs to riot against the flame brain for all the destruction he caused? Forget it! This is too good. I think I might need some more popcorn." Yeah, an ultra jumbo sized bag of popcorn would do just fine. Maybe a large cola on the side too. Oh yeah, this was going to be a once in a life time show.

Whistling a happy tune while also moving to the side as a blazing rolling barrel broke through the guild from all the fighting going on in the streets Gray made his way out to watch the brawl for the heart of pink haired dragon mage. Did he feel bad that he basically sold out his best friend out by revealing his one weakness against lighting magic? Hell no! The bastard would of done the same to him. No doubt about it. Besides he wasn't the only one watching the whole scene play out like a show, the entire guild was already outside doing the same thing.

Hell, some of them were even fighting too. Rumble royal had been unleashed and now people were fighting over who loved Natsu. Gray shook his head. Today was going to be a long day full of pain, tears, misunderstanding, and a whole lot of laughing your ass off.

Again, Lucy sighed, rubbing her tired head from all the pandemonium breaking out all because of one simple letter. Speaking of the letter, where was it?

Moving her eye's around the now empty guild, everyone having left to watch the fate of the Dragon Slayer being chased around the Magnolia by three dangerous beauties, it took the Celestial Spirit mage a few seconds before she found the pink eyesore lying slightly crumbled on the floor. Erza must of dropped it as soon as she went chasing after Natsu.

Crouching down to pick it up as Happy happily munched away on a new fish he found on her head, Lucy couldn't help but become curious as she looked it over.

"Those idiots. They didn't even stick around to see if the letter really was a love letter." For all they knew Happy could have been lying just to create more drama.

Said cat dropped his ears as he heard his friend not believe him. "But it's true Lucy! I swear!" he sniffed with teary eye's, somehow still in the mood to be happily munching on his fish at the same time.

"I read that letter over a dozen times and all it talks about is Natsu! The chick who must of sent it to him must of really liked him from all the flattering things she talked about in there."

"Really?" Lucy raised an brow in suspicion, opening the letter to see for herself if Happy was telling the truth. "I don't know, I may of just joined the guild a couple of months ago, but I still find it hard to believe someone in our guild would be in love with an idiot like Natsu. No offense."

"Offense taken."

Lucy ignored the talking cat, choosing to read the letter instead. If what he was saying was true, then this was only the beginning of the chaos.

* * *

Now by now you all might be wondering who the hell would make a love letter for Natsu Dragneel, the number one idiot with a head full of of- well, nothing. I mean, what sane girl would be in love with him? She'd have to be out of this world.

"Dammit! Now how's Natsu-kun going to fall for me now that a bunch of girls are after him? Ultear-chan! What am I going to do? I want my man!"

"Ugh, I'm not getting anymore involved in this. Don't talk to me. It's bad enough you had us dragged into this. I'm pretty sure we broke the laws of time because of your stupid crush with that man."

If anyone had been paying attention towards the entrance of the guild, they would of spotted two oddly placed bushes right next to the door. And if they had a good eye they would of seen two different tuffs of hair within the bushes, one a dark purple, and the other a coral pink.

Yeah, not really the best disguises they could of came of with. It also didn't help that said bushy disguises came with eye-holes for the two mages to see through. How the hell weren't they caught spying yet?

Two brown eye's pocked out of the bush, both twitching as the other bush's resident's bright green eye's knitted together with an unseen pout.

"This is crazy." Bush #1 grumbled as she rubbed her sore head from all the insanity she had just witnessed inside the guild. They weren't even suppose to be here! They were literally breaking the laws

of time right now by even hiding in the bushes! And what for?

"I know. Natsu even looks more handsome then he did back in our time. Doesn't he?" Bush #2 sighed with a firm nod, a slight blush rising from the green foliage, confusing anyone walking by the guild why a bush would blush.

Bush #1 kicked Bush #2, getting an "Ow!" out of her. By now she didn't care if she hurt her pseudo daughter, she had basically forced to break every rule in the book of time magic just for her silly needs. She really had to learn how to say no to her or they'd be breaking a whole more rules next.

"Why'd you do that for?" Bush #2 cried, tears falling down her costumes eye-holes.

"I don't want to hear it! Do you know how much trouble we're in if anyone finds out what we did here!? I'm talking about breaking the very fabric of time and space! Do you understand that!? All because you wanted to make that idiot fall for you with a love letter!?"

"It's not just a lover letter. It's a letter of love."

"It's the same thing! Ugh, I give up. There's no hope for us now. We're doomed."

The two occupants of the sorry excuse of disguises were none other then Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, two of Crime Sorcieres mages.

Now at this point, you might be wondering what the hell are two people from seven years in the future are doing hiding behind bushes while watching Fairy Tail go into a battle royal over a letter addressed to none other the Natsu Dragneel, a friend they weren't suppose to be on friendly terms with until the far future? The answer is actually isn't as complicated as you might think.

In fact, it was pretty much the dumbest excuse for breaking the very laws of time itself in the history of history.

Love.

. . . . Dear god, the world was fucked.

Ultear withheld herself from tearing away at her hair at the sheer madness they had caused, all because of her pseudo daughters love letter.

That's right. The letter was from none other then Meredy.

The Time Arc mage still couldn't believe how one simple meeting had changed the original time line. It was suppose to be a simple meeting really. Help out the Fairy Tail mages consisting of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and the three Shadow Gear members she had never met before with powering them up and asking for help with a problem they were dealing with that tied together with the Magical Games. Simple really. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She should of known better. Once they Fairy Tail mages had left after getting what they needed from the once dark mages, little Meredy became a little curious of Natsu. It was nothing then. His hair color interested her since she hadn't met many mages with pink hair before.

How that simple question of his hair color had turned into puppy dog love she'd never know. Ultear blamed Jellal for this. If he hadn't gone on and on about the man who's flames were strong enough to burn away the darkness in peoples hearts, who's fist were empowered by his loved ones, and who's roar could shatter the deepest illusion, then they wouldn't be here right now. Meredy's simple curiosity of the fire mage caused Jellal to talk about Natsu and how he believed in man Erza believed.

Ultear groaned as soon as he began going about him to their young impressionable teammate. It was like telling a tale of prince charming to a little girl.

That blue haired bastard. If she ever got the chance to return back to their original time line without causing major shifts with the present then she was freezing him in a block of ice while reading his journal out loud to the world.

_'Journal my ass. We all know it's a dairy. Era's most dangerous man my ass.'_

After Jellal's tale of Natsu, Meredy had grown infatuated with the man. She should of seen coming really. Her constant questions of him, the dreamy look in her eye whenever they talked about the Fairy Tale mages, her cheering for him during his fights in the games, and her pleas for having some alone time with the visual lacrima that watched over some of the mages.

Ultear slightly shivered at the last one. Her Meredy was of pure mind, she said over and over again. It had nothing to do with what she was thinking.

Then came the last days of the Magic Games. After a few big evens in their time, they somehow wound up going through some weird gate like portal and ended up back in Magnolia, seven years back.

_'I still don't know if this was the right thing to do.'_ Ultear frowned, thinking back to the horrible things that had happened before they left. Many things happened. Some worse then others. For the sake of the future and the ones they cherished a few things had to change.

And one of those things was being chased by some of Fairy Tails strongest female mages.

To only question was how. She still had very little clue on what they were allowed to do while they were in the past. What if something they did tore the very fabric of time? Like stepping on a bug. It could cause half of Era to split in half before erupting in molten lava!

Not to mention they had no way of going back. Ultear highly doubted there was another door that was powered by an insane amount of magical energy and the twelve zodiac keys capable of traveling through time. The very thought was as dumb as Jellal walking into the magical councils headquarters asking for sugar.

Watching as Meredy gazed with starry eye's at Natsu who was dodging both swords and elemental spell from the distance, Ultear couldn't help but sigh.

She really had to learn how to say no. If she had just said no before then they would of never got mixed in with what was happening in the games and they wouldn't of ended up traveling back in time.

"I still don't agree with what we're doing here." looking over at the bubbly haired girl, Ultear frowned at what their presence meant. As a mage who controlled time she still wasn't so sure about changing the events that were set in stone.

A sad shine replaced Meredy's starry eye's, the memories of what she had seen before arriving still plaguing her.

"I know that you don't like what happened back at the kings castle, and you still don't agree with going back in time, but I can't be the only who wouldn't of done the same." she said softly, gripping her fists tightly against her knees. "We both saw what happened. We both know who died during the chaos. And we both know that something, anything, could have been done to prevent it all from happening. Even if it mean breaking the laws of time itself, I'll do whatever it takes to save the lives of what little friends I've made in the future. Because I love them all. And I'd do whatever it takes to see them again one day." she smiled, stunning Ultear as tears ran down her face with such a beaming smile.

The chaos. The blood shed. The tears. The cries. They all still echoed within both mages heads, fresh as day. No future should of existed in the lives of their friends. Even if nothing was as happy in the fairy tales of children, such a fate should never come to pass.

Ultear looked down, feeling ashamed with questioning changing such a dark future. Meredy was right. She'd do the same to save the little friends they made that forgave them for the evil things they had done in the past. She looked up at Meredy as she wiped her eye's, smiling back with the same happiness she had for the future.

She chuckled, "Where did you come with such a cheesy, yet still deep and touching line? I don't remember you being this deep before." Ultear smirked.

Meredy smiled happily, her eye's turning back to terrified pink haired mage running for his life in the streets.

"I don't know. It sounded like something Natsu would say, don't ya think?"

Ultear nodded, laughing slightly now that she thought about it. It certainly did sound like him.

* * *

**And done! Chapter 1 complete.**

**That's right, pairing pandemonium had descended onto Natsu. All while a dark future awaits the Fairy Tail guild. The time frame till a horrible future comes to pass, Seven years. And the only ones who could stop the upcoming disaster are the ones and only Ultear and Meredy. Though it be more dramatic if Meredy wasn't trying to make Natsu fall in love with her while trying to change the future.**

**I was actually trying to make this story into a series of one-shots, but along the line it evolved into this. An actual story with plot. It was due to the new chapters coming out and the flow of my mind. Don't worry, I will try to update this story. Be patient. Not all of us writers put out new chapters every week or day. It takes time. if we try to rush the process then it ends up a piece of crap. I rather take my time then rush.**

**As I said, this story is also a harem. There will be more girls introduced as the story goes on and major changes will be seen. But this is also my attempt at creating humor, so I'll try to mix things up a bit. I need lots of help in that department. I've never really been the funny type, so bear with me, will ya?**

**I'll also get the other stories updated soon. I just need to get back into the flow of things. Getting Writers Block during the holiday's sucks, it also didn't help that I downloaded a GameBoy Advance Emulator with a couple of my childhood games into my computer. I got addicted. Bad. Not to mention I can't get into my fucking email account because of some unknown reason. I'm probably going to have to create a new one and that's pissing me off as it is.**

**So there it is. A new story and some problems on my side. Life is a bitch. A sexy, and as a fellow Fairy Tail writer would say, child bearing hips, bitch with kick ass breasts.**

**Read and review. It's common courtesy you know.**

**Till next time, NeoShadows fading in and out.**


	2. Everyone Loves Natsu

**Dum, dum, dum! Guess who's back!?**

**That's right! The Great NeoShadows is back!**

**Sorry for the long ass wait. Life. What can I say? While I love writing, and I will continue to write since I'm planning to be a writer and cook when I graduate, my life can be really busy. It's usually hard to make some time to write with my schedule as it is. School. Taking care of the family. Cleaning the house. Homework. Job searching. Studying. You name it. It's hard as hell to find some peace.**

**On a happier note, I'm finally 18 years old! My birthday passed on Tuesday and now I'm legal to take the money I got from my accident out. Though I'm saving most of it for my future. That's ninety-thousand Jewels in Fairy Tail currency. I'm a happy dude.**

**Though I am sad. Kuroyagi is leaving the site. If you have no idea who he is, then you've never read any NatZa fics on the site. He's the guy who got me into writing for Fairy Tail in the first place. You all should thank the guy before he leaves. If it wasn't for that bastards stories, I would of never gotten off of my lazy ass to write online. Don't think I mean bastard in a bad way though. I mean bastard in a respectful way. That's just me.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I'll get started on the next when I have more time. For now, enjoy yourself's.**

**There's plenty more where this came for.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I don't even have the time to write a manga. I'm a cook dammit! And a damn good one at that. Though I can write an interesting story. I'm almost done with my own book too. I hope one day I can get it published so people can write fanfiction about it too.**

**. . . .Actually, now that I think back to some of the twisted things I've read on the site, I think it be best if I hold on to my book.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Everyone loves Natsu._

* * *

Natsu sweated as he ran off from his pursuers, his lungs struggling for a decent breath, the amount of running he had been doing taking its toll on him. This was insane. No matter how far he separated himself from his pursuers they always wound up popping out when he least expected to pounce on him when he was catching his breath. They were restless and were out for blood.

Little did he know that it was each others blood they were after.

_'Dammit! Why the hell did I show them that dumb letter!? I shouldn't of even of asked Erza about love in the first place! Maybe if I had asked her about it when she was alone. Maybe then none of this would be happening!'_

He should have been listening to the rational side of his head when thinking over asking Erza. Yes, even Natsu had a smart conscious inside that itty-bitty head. And it was loudly shouting at him to to of never asked Erza about love.

_**'I warned you! But, NOOOOOO! You just had ignore me and go off running your mouth without thinking. I hope you're happy with yourself, dumbass.'**_

Natsu's eye twitched. Since when the hell did his conscious ever start talking back to him?

_**'Since you went ahead and made yourself and idiot, getting yourself chased down by NOT ONE, but THREE chicks that can hand our asses onto a find dinning plate!'**_

"Oi! I can handle Erza, Cana, and Mirajane! Don't underestimate myself!" Natsu shouted in annoyance to himself, scaring off any of the civilians near by. They slowly edged away from the smoking pink haired mage beginning to argue with himself, sure he was insane.

_**'Shut your whiny ass up. You're attracting unwanted attention. And trust me, you do not want their attention drawn towards you. I saw a an odd look in their eye's that sent shivers down my spine.'**_

Natsu scoffed at himself, or his conscious. It was really confusing. Wait, did that make him insane? Was he becoming senile like that old man!? No, that wasn't happening! He wasn't insane!

_**'Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile I'll just sit back and watch the chaos unfold as those three tear you a new one.'**_

"Shut up! Why couldn't you be more helpful? I'm about to die! If you're my conscious, then you have to have some reasonable idea on how I can resolve all this!" Natsu growled. No way in hell was he going to waste his whole day running away like he was some coward.

_**'I've got one way of getting out of this alive.'**_

_'And that is?'_ Natsu raised a brow questioningly.

_**'Two words, RUN, LIKE, HELL.'**_

"_THAT'S THREE!" _feeling his ears twitch at the odd whistling sound resonating from far away, the Dragon Slayer quickly picked up the pace, his eye's threatening to pop out of their sockets finding nearly a dozen of sharp, glinting blades chasing after his back. It scared the living crap out of him finding them shooting after him at just the right speed as not to stab through but produce fear. That was Erza for you. Scary as hell.

"Dammit, Erza! You're taking this too far!" he cried in fear, sweating even more as he had to pick up his pace even more, nearly having one of the swords tips break though his skin like a needle.

The redheaded mage didn't seem to listen. Currently equipped in her her _Tenrin no Yoroi(Heaven's Wheel Armor)_ she chased after the sweating fire mage with stone cold determination. Sure, maybe she was being a little _too_ serious in her pursuit for Natsu, but it was for a good cause. If she didn't get her hands on Natsu, then it was only a matter of time before Cana got her greedy hands on her ma-nakama! Not man! She was doing this for his own good. Not because she didn't want any other girl digging their claws into him before she did.

You really had to love them tsundere's. They were so cute in their own violent way.

Coming around to a corner Natsu smirked as he sharply came to a turn, the swords missing their target, digging themselves deep into the stone wall in front of them with a loud 'thwack!'. Erza growled, sending the blades back into their pocket dimension before rocketing back after the the rose haired man.

Shit! She was still after him. Scratching his head in thought, Natsu's eye's widened in revelation catching some wooden boxes up with a bunch of other flammable things. He grinned. If he couldn't escape her wrath, then he could at least slow her down enough for him to catch his breath.

_**'Oh, this is going to end well.'**_

Natsu twitched. He could of sworn the voice in his head was rolling his eye's.

Taking a deep breath while also creating a funnel with his right hand to concentrate the flame to prevent too much destruction, Natsu roared, "_Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)_!"

Erza tsked, her eye's narrowing as she watched Natsu breath a stream of thin flames at the junk up ahead. His head swung in an arc to catch the items all on fire, jumping over them before landing on one arm and twisting his legs in sweep that quickly kicked the blazing obstacles at Erza like missiles.

"MY MOST PRIZED POSSESIONS!" a brown haired man yelled in a shrilly voice of horror from his house.

Natsu scoffed, his hands roaring like rockets as he shot off pass the house where the man watched in teary grief as his treasured belongings were set afire.

"It's nothing but porn!" he laughed, grimacing when he looked back to find Erza easily shred the flaming obstacles like butter.

He was _so_ out of here.

Ignoring the sobbing man clutching the charcoal porn tenderly into is arms, the great Titania sighed as she came to a stop. Great, from the looks of the burning street set ablaze, they were definitively going to get billed for this. The master was going to have heart attack. Again.

Where the hell was she? Cana must have been close by. She had to hurry and find Natsu again. Knowing the Cards mage, the moment she had the Dragon Slayer in her hands she wasn't going to let go. Natsu's innocence depended on her! Erza wasn't going to just stand by as that wench did unspeakable naughty things with him.

He wouldn't even know what to do! Being almost of an older sister to the mage, it was up to Erza to teach him about those things. But only because she cared! It wasn't because she would enjoy the naughty lesson. It was for his own good! Like teaching him how to write and read. He needed her!

. . . . Great. A tsundere and she had older sister complex too. Or whatever it was called when you acted like a naughty older sister with a thing for your sibling. Thank god they weren't related! That would have been so wrong and _oh so_ kinky.

The passer by's watching on as the scarlet haired beauty in the sexy armor blushed brightly and fell into a perverted giggling fit smartly backed away from the mage. It was the smart thing to do. The man who would eventually pull her out of her fantasy land would come to regret it.

Poor bastard. His family jewels would be sore for months and worth a damn.

_**'That, was oddly easy.'**_

_'Told you so.' _

To think it was that easy to distract the great Titania. Though it did help she got lost in her. . . erotic imagination from time to time. If she didn't, then he would have been sooo screwed.

Thankfully Natsu had bought the time he needed with that little distraction back there. After resting for a little bit while still keeping his eye out for the other two female mage hunting him down, Natsu was ready to go. Go where, he didn't know. Maybe home. That was really his only option left for him till all the nonsense died down. Yeah, home, he was safe there. Hopefully Happy would met him back there without leading the others to him.

Now all he had to do was make it back to his humble little fortress of solitude without being reduced to a bloody mess by Erza, Cana, and Mirajane. Though it was easier said then done.

Why the hell was Mirajane even chasing him? The thought alone boggled him. Natsu pulled at his hair in frustration and embarrassment thinking back to the clash that had allowed him to escape both Cana and Erza an hour ago.

They had him cornered, pinned down by both Erza's swords and a lighting spell by Cana's tarots, stunned and helpless Natsu was sure he was done for until they began to fight with each other. Unfortunately he was still paralyzed and pinned down to run away from the battle over himself. Which still confused the living hell out of him.

Why the hell were they fighting over him anyways? He wasn't an object goddammit! Did it look like he had some pink bow wrapped around his head with a 'win me' sign hung over his neck?

The battle was fierce. Both sexy mages wouldn't back down from each other no matter how hard the other fought back. Carts were broken(which Natsu didn't seem to mind, he hated transportation with a burning passion), people were terrified, lightning erupted, swords flashed, explosions tore apart the streets, and Natsu was left fearing for his life. All in all, meh, things could have been worse.

And in the final moments of the battle that had left the streets they were fighting in a smoking mess of crumbled burnt wreckage, where both Erza and Cana were standing face-to-face against each other with their weapons ready to wreck havoc against another for the possession of the Dragon Slayer, a white haired beauty of an angel had come to save him.

Is what he had thought before things had basically went down hill from there.

* * *

_Natsu grunted in vein as he tried to free himself from the multiple sharp and deadly blades stabbing through his clothes, effectively pinning him down with the very well aimed precision put behind them, hoping to flee from the ongoing battle between two Fairy Tails feistiest woman. Already the surrounding area was in broken shambles from their fighting, smoke rising from the wreckage and small flames flickering all around them. Natsu gulped, really wishing he could feel his legs right about now._

_He was dead. Oh, so dead. The pink haired mage knew he wasn't going to get off lightly from running away from them. Whoever won would definitively punish him from running away from them. Natsu actually slightly hoped that Cana would be the one to win despite how unlikely of the possibility. She might let him off with small pat on the back, he was sure of that. They were childhood friends like everyone else in the guild was to him. She would never really want to hurt him._

_Erza, on the other hand, was different. She was going to Punish him. Not punish. Punish. See, you could practically hear the abbreviation in there._

_Just thinking back to the many times she had dealt out her punishment for the many stupid things he had done in the guild sent a shiver down his spine. He had caused public damage, disturbed the guild, caused a ruckus outside the guild hall, and failed to answer her back when the whole mess had started. There was no question that he was royally fucked._

_Well, Natsu was kinda right in that department. He was fucked. But that was only if he played his cards right. If only he knew why they were fighting over him so bad. One was in it for the money and a chance for romance to bloom between the two if everything went smoothly, the other wasn't too sure about her feelings for the Dragon Slayer, but knew that no one was laying their sexy hands on him besides her._

_'Why me?'_

_Again, lucky ass bastard._

_Erza huffed slightly with her swords raised directly at Cana, still equipped in her Tenrin no Yoroi, the Cards mage's own tarots clutched in between her fist facing her, the tarots Heaven and Wind glowing with magic power, ready to strike at any moment. _

_They were at a stand off. Erza hated to admit it, but she had underestimated Cana's fighting ability. She was good. Real good. It was no wonder she had been selected to a candidate for the status of S-class mage multiple times before. The girl could fight and those cards of her gave her access to some powerful spells._

_But that meant nothing at the moment. She was after Natsu and she couldn't have that. Erza was looking after his well being after all. She couldn't just let any girl be with Natsu. Not without her approval of course. And sorry to say Erza didn't approve of any of the girls in the guild of being with Natsu._

_Whoever wanted to be with him had to be strong enough to stand by his side during tough times, be able to keep him in line when he went head first into dangerous situations, which Natsu got into a lot, mature enough to level off with his immaturity for a well balance in the relationship, and be able to calm him down when pushed over the edge. As far Erza could tell, no one in the guild currently fit the description of the perfect women for Natsu. And she did mean woman. No girl would be able to tame the rowdy Dragon Slayer._

_No one in the guild fit that description, well, no one but her. And she took that heavy responsibility of being there for Natsu for all his needs until a suitable woman had made her expectations. Until then he was all hers-She! She was all his. To you know, take care of him._

"_You're not too shabby, Erza." Cana grinned, sweating a bit from their battle. Her fingers twitched catching one of Erza's swords move closer to her, "I can see why they made you an S-class mage. You're hard to take down. But," she smirked, gesturing to her armor with a glint in her eye, "that awesome armor of yours can be a real let down sometimes, don't you think? Especially against lighting spells."_

_Erza scoffed, "Don't bluff. We both know the two cards in your hand aren't for any type of lighting magic. There Heaven and Wind. I already know that there the Tarot combination for Fuujin(Wind Edge). The worse that spell could do is lightly scratch my armor." the blades surrounding Cana slowly moved around her, hanging over the brunette's head like deadly ornaments of silver, glinting in the sun, "My swords, on the other hand, are capable of doing a whole lot worse." she warned._

"_Oh, really?" Cana raised a brow quizzically, shocking Erza when she moved her fingers a bit to reveal another card hidden behind the Heaven card in between her fist, decorated with lightning bolts striking down from the heavens, "That armor of yours can be a real lighting rod. Too bad you didn't requip into you Reitie Yoroi before we ended up like this. I don't think you can requip fast enough to dodge a point blank strike of lightning unless you want to prove me wrong."_

"_Don't you think you're going a little too far?" Erza scowled._

_Cana gave her a deadpanned look in response. "Say's the chick with over a dozen of swords ready to puncture right through me like cheap, damped paper."_

"_Touche."_

_'. . . If it weren't for the fact that I'm paralyzed and held down by sharp, pointy swords, I'd probably enjoy this fight.' That still didn't make up for the fact he still couldn't escape though. It was an awesome fight, really, but he wanted to move dammit! Natsu sighed, he'd need a miracle to save his ass from what was about to go down again. It didn't help that he was close to the two to get caught up in wave of magic they were ready to throw down._

"_Give up." Erza ordered with a no nonsense tone in her voice, her steel wings blowing up a gust of wind for intimidation to make Cana back down, "You won't win. I will not allow Natsu to be taken by someone weaker then me. For every second that you stand in my way, you'll receive another cut till you surrender."_

"_Please, you can't make me back down when I'm determined." Cana grinned, really wishing she had something to drink before they began fighting again. Natsu was so buying her a drink after this._

"_You may be able to scare me into doing what you say back at the guild, but when it comes to things I want you can't order me into submission. I wouldn't be a Fairy Tail mage if I did!" sparks flew out of her hand, arcing towards the countless of blades raised above her, growing until they had covered every last one of them over head, ready to strike when called on._

_Erza's eye's widened only a small fraction of bit, going unnoticed by Cana, surprising her with her bravery till her eye's grew with respect._

_'You're a worthy opponent, Cana. Truly worthy of fighting over Natsu with.' she thought with a small smile before smirking back with the same flare Cana was showing as she readied her swords to attack, fully knowing that they'd both hit each other from how close they were. 'But Natsu's my responsibility, despite my unknown feelings at the moment. So I won't back down either!'_

_Weapons ready to knock the other out with a few cuts and bruises on the side, both Erza and Cana were ready to end the fight as soon as possible. They had a pink haired Dragon Slayer to win over of course._

_So it was a real shock to everyone watching the stand off when a bubbly white haired woman jumped out of nowhere, literally, I really emphasis on nowhere, to land in between the two clashing mages._

_Especially with the damn fact that she jumped into the fray with nothing but a wooden spoon used for cooking in her right hand._

_But that was Mirajane for you._

"_MIRA-CHAN?!" Natsu shouted in confusion seeing the cute,sexy barmaid come out of nowhere._

_Mira's ear's twitched, moving her back and forth trying to find Natsu till she found him pinned down by blades. She smiled brightly, her eye's lighting up seeing the boy she had been looking for the last few minutes, "Hi, Natsu! How are you doing?" she asked innocently._

_Natsu's eye twitched, "Do you not see me numb to my toes and held down by sharp, pointy things over here?"_

_Mira pouted cutely, crossing her eye's over her chest, unknowingly making her breasts pop up in Natsu's direction. "Don't be mean, Natsu. As your one true love you should be more polite to me. How would our kids feel if I told them that their father was a meanie?"_

"_ONE TRUE LOVE!?" Natsu shouted with a blush, sweating at what she was saying._

"_FATHER!? KIDS!?" both Erza and Cana shouted angrily with tic marks above their heads._

"_Yes." Mira nodded, ignoring their out bursts, "I want seven of them." she smiled cutely._

_Natsu's mouth dropped open, his left eye starting to develop a twitch that wouldn't go away as his head stopped working. Steam escaped from his ears as his brain went to work on the damage it had just taken._

_**ERROR!ERROR! Natsu has become unresponsive!**_

_**Unknown file has been detected in the system. Program 'She said what?' has been found. File 'Love? What the hell is that?' has been corrupted. File 'Natsu's Innocence' has found a bug.**_

_**Brain activity at 89.8%.**_

_**Files corrupted and bug detected. Begin reboot.**_

_**Shutting down. . .**_

_**Saving users settings. . . **_

_Ignoring the steam coming off Natsu as his head fell back in unconsciousness from shock, Cana turned back her attention to the ex-S-class mage standing between her and Erza._

"_What are you doing here, Mira?" Cana asked in confusion, "Can't you see we're fighting here. No offense, but you aren't a combat mage anymore. You might get hurt if you get in our way."_

"_Don't underestimate me!" Mira shouted childishly before smacking Cana's fingers with her wooden spoon._

"_Son of a bitch!" Cana yelped, sucking her fingers in pain. That really hurt! What the hell? It was just a wooden spoon for crying out loud. It didn't just hurt. It really hurt._

"_MWHAHAHAHAHA!" laying her hand over her mouth, the barmaid threw her head back as she laughed like a cheesy villain, gloating over the pain she had inflicted to her enemy._

"_Don't underestimate my trusty wooden spoon! Even a seasoned fighter can kill a man with his own shoe!"_

_Erza didn't know what to say as she looked on with a sweatdrop, " . . . Are you okay, Mira? And why do you have a wooden spoon? It doesn't seem like a suitable weapon for battle."_

_It really wasn't. But that damn thing hurt like hell. How did she know that? It might be due to the fact that the minute those words left her mouth, was the moment that Mira's trusty spoon smacked her in her forehead, moving in blinding speeds to not only catch her off guard, but also come back to swing around and strike Cana under the chin._

_Erza held back a shout of pain as staggered back from the blow to the head. Her eye's were wide in pain as she tried to ignore the sharp pain in her skull produced by the wimpy looking cooking utensil._

_What the hell? It did hurt! How could that hurt? It looked like a plain old beaten up wooden spoon! Something like that shouldn't of been able to stagger someone like her! What kind of spoon was that?_

_Erza was even sure that the blow had even broke through some skin if the fact some blood trailing down her forehead was anything to take by._

_Clutching her forehead in pain, Erza straightened herself back up from her staggering to find Mirajane pulling away at the swords holding Natsu still, the Dragon Slayer still passed out from what he had heard._

"_Come on, Natsu! We got the rest of our lives to plan ahead of us! I think we should start thinking about the honeymoon tonight. How about Akane Resort? I heard it's the perfect spot for newlyweds." she giggled, effortlessly picking the rose haired up before slinging him over her shoulder without a problem._

"_You're not going anywhere, Mira." Erza growled as she requiped into her normal Heartz Kruez armor with two swords in each hand._

"_Yeah, what she said!" standing back up from one hell of an uppercut swing from some plain old spoon, Cana growled, her eye's slightly teary from the last blow. Three tarot cards flashed in between both of her clutched fists, raised up, ready to strike._

"_That's my man!"_

"_No! He's my man! He loves me more!"_

"_He is neither of your men! I will decide who is suitable for Natsu, and it's not either of you two!"_

"_That's cause you want him all for yourself! Stop hogging him, Erza!"_

"_T-T-That's not true! I'm just looking out for him is all!"_

"_My ass! Stop lying and just hand him over!"_

"_Never!"_

"_I like bunnies!"_

_Ignoring that last statement as not to dampen the tense atmosphere hanging over the three hot, sexy, and cute mages, all three were unaware of the slowly stirring rose haired fire mage coming back from his little reboot._

_**System files back online.**_

_**Loading System Functions. . . **_

_**Loading User Settings. . . **_

_**Brain Activity back to 94.1%.**_

_**Hormones stable.**_

_**Bugs and Corrupted files have been purged. Following files have been clean, 'Love? What the hell is that?', and 'Natsu's Innocence'. **_

_**System User check done.**_

_**All fired up, Natsu Dragneel!**_

_'Ow. My head.' gingerly rubbing his sore head from the. . .images that had popped up in his head from Mira's ramblings, Natsu slowly cracked open his eye's to the scene of another stand off. Only this time Mira had joined the fray, and with a spoon no less! For crying out loud, why a spoon?_

_'I think this is my cue to get the hell out of here.' thank god Mira had freed him from Erza's swords. It looked like the lighting spell Cana had fired at him had finally worn off too. And from the looks of it, Mira had loosen her hold on him as she readied herself in some ridiculous pose with her wooden spoon ready to thwack at any moment. _

_No, seriously. Why a cooking spoon? And why were Erza and Cana both wearily eying the thing as if it could pose some sort of threat?_

_Who cares! The more time he spent asking questions, the more time he was condemning his own demise!_

_'Alright, lets see if this new move can get out of here fast enough before they start shooting after me.' a small amount of flames coated the balls of his feet, glowing lightly with built up power before he took his chance at an opening and grinned, his fingers creeping up to the sides of Mira's waist till he attacked._

_Tears welled up in Mira's eye's suddenly till she couldn't hold it anymore and nearly fell over laughing as Natsu's fingers ran down her waist, mercilessly tickling her into submission._

"_CHANCE!" Mira lost hold of Natsu over her shoulder as she nearly fell over in laughter, dropping him onto the ground, the grin on his face never leaving him when he suddenly exploded off the pavement with enough force to kick up a little gale that ruffled the girls skirts._

"_Karyu no Bakuyaku Parusu(Fire Dragon's Explosive Pulse)!"_

_The moment his feet touched the ground, the built up magic power in the balls of his feet burst like a bubble and sent him flying off, riding on the explosive energy that sent him off in a glide like run. To add more speed a smaller burst of fire shot off from his feet, sending him off in almost a blur of fire._

_All three mage's jaws dropped in disbelief as they watched the flaming blur disappear from their sight, their weapons dropping to their side as they all collectively growled one thing._

"_Natsu!"_

* * *

Well, now that he thought back to it, this all could have been because of that dumb letter. Natsu cursed the letter to hell! He was better off not knowing what the hell love was! If this is what it brought him, then he was better off an idiot.

Natsu sighed, why was his life starting to become complicated? Only a day had gone by, but he was pretty sure this wasn't the end of it. Damned dragon intuition. He didn't even know he had it till now.

Not watching where he was going, Natsu was brought out of his little dilemma when he suddenly ran into a black haired women, knocking each other both off their feet with a shout.

"Oww! What the hell lady!?"

"Don't 'what the hell' me! You knocked me down!"

"Really!? . . . S-Sorry then."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and cursing himself for not paying attention, Natsu offered his hand to the women he had knocked down.

Helping her up, Natsu took a close look of the women as she rubbed her head from the fall.

She was a dark purple haired women with brown eye's, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail by a white ribbon with some bangs over her forehead. She wore a black turtle neck sweater that nicely showed off her impressive curves and bust, something even Natsu couldn't help but slightly blush at. Her purple skirt reached just above her knees with a scarlet belt around her waist, showing off a little of her legs that left some passerby's wishing she had worn a shorter skirt. She also had a brown purse hooped around her shoulder by a leather strap, causing Natsu to notice that one of the sleeves of her turtle neck sweater was ripped off.

That actually caused him to raise a brow in suspicion. It didn't look like she had did that on purpose. The tears of the fabric looked forced, like someone had tried to keep her from running off. He paused, finally noticing the look of fear she was trying to hide and grief on her pretty face. Her eye's looked they had been crying, red and puffy that he couldn't help but frown.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu couldn't help but ask with some worry in his voice.

The women stepped back as if she had been stricken before shaking her her head with a trembling smile, "N-No. Nothing's wrong. I just hit my head a little too hard." she said with a fake smile.

Natsu scowled, moving to help the women before the sounds of a girl shouting reached his sensitive ears. The women looked as if she was on the verge of tears, seeming to of heard the shouts before she couldn't take it any longer and made a mad dash away from Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer grit his teeth, running after the women as his ears tracked down where he had heard the shout, noticing the other women running after towards the direction of where the noise had come from.

Just what the hell was going? He runs into some chick who looked she had just gotten out of a scuffle and then hears a shout of fear moments later, and now he was running after the chick he had bumped into who looked like she may of knew what was going on. Dammit, why did he always get caught up in these kinds of situations?

Stopping by a wide open alley closed off from the streets of Magnolia that the girl he was following turned into, Natsu stopped in his tracks finding the source of the scream.

A coral pink haired girl whose hair cascaded down her shoulder with a black ribbon tied in her hair was being harassed by a couple of thugs.

"What the hell's going on!" Natsu felt a vein in his head pules angrily as he stepped into the scene, his face livid with anger.

One of the men holding the pink haired back by her arms peered back over to the pink haired brat with sneer, "Tch, go away, brat. This is business." he gestured over to the girl his group was holding back while also motioning to the women he had been following, "These two forgot to pay up the toll we set to enter our little town. And now they have to pay up the price."

"Toll? What toll?" Natsu frowned.

"Our toll, of course!" the man laughed, snapping his fingers to signal two thugs to grab the dark purple haired women, he ignored her shouts of protest and smirked while tossing a small bag of coins in his palm up and down, "If you don't pay, we're going to get our payment one way or the other!"

"Kaa-san!" the coral haired girl shouted only to get her shouting stopped by one of the thugs shutting her mouth with his hand.

"Oh shut up! You brought this on to yourself! Now pay up-"

"_Karyu no Tekken(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)_!"

Plowing right through the thug without any mercy with flame powered fist to his ugly mug, Natsu stopped by the coral haired girls side with a shadowed glare that promised nothing but pain to all those in his sight, the dust cloud rising behind him from their leader being sent through a wall only adding more intimidation.

"Now that you mention it, I forgot about my own toll. And it seems that you idiots haven't paid up." he said menacingly, causing the thugs to tremble in fear.

"W-What toll?"

"The toll of not getting on my nerves that's only paid up by a beating." he smacked his flaming fist into his palm threateningly, his eye's glowing a scary red.

At that point the men knew they were royally screwed.

"Time to pay up!"

* * *

Dusting his hands from the pile of beaten up thugs that was lightly smoking from the burns all over their bodies, Natsu turned back to the two girls he had saved.

"You guy's alright?" he asked as he moved over to the two.

"Yes, thank you." the dark haired women smiled gratefully, hugging her daughter close to her chest.

Natsu smiled widely, rubbing the back of his head, "Nah, it was nothing. Besides, there's no such things as a toll to get into Magnolia. And those punks over there definitively don't own the place. There just a bunch of lame ass idiots thinking they can one over some helpless chicks."

"O-Oww, my spine. What a monster."

"Quite! Ass kicked punks don't get a say out of anything, and whose the real monster here!" Natsu shouted back to the pile of burnt thugs with a tic mark on his head.

Natsu suddenly stopped as he felt an odd chill run down his spine, the feeling of his body being roamed over every inch causing a cold sweat to roll down his forehead. He gulped afraid to turn around and met the eye's of the being staring him down like some juicy piece of meat.

Well, he was kinda right in that department. The person eye raping him did see him as some hot piece of meat. Only in a more hot and sexy way.

Meredy pouted as her eye's roamed over Natsu's body. Whoa! Did he look hot. Meredy couldn't help but lick her lips seeing his muscles and six-pack slightly coated in a sheen of sweat from his mad run from his friends. He looked just as sexy as he did back in her time.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. The two damsels in distress were none other then Meredy and Ultear.

Turning back to the two ladies, Natsu got a clear view of the odd pink haired girl he had just rescued.

The coral pink haired girl wore what Natsu looked like some kind of school girl uniform. A black vest that fit just right on her amble chest over a white shirt that was parted opened enough to show of a bit of cleavage that teased passerby's and a red, black stripped skirt that was as short as the ones Lucy wore. The words cute automatically popped into Natsu's head.

Natsu frowned. When did he ever think a girl was cute?

_**'About the time your head was fried by the images of Mira and us doing the deed to make children. Damn the Ero-Natsu and his raunchy imagination. Now we're fucked!'**_

_'Ero-Natsu? Who's that and who the hell are you?'_ okay, seriously. What was up with these voices in his head and why did they sound like him? This wasn't the time to be losing his damn mind!

The voice in his head scoffed, _**'We're you, smartass. Who else? Well, technically, I'm your conscious. **__**And the other one with the dirty thoughts is probably your libido.'**_

_'Oh, great. I am going crazy!'_

_**'Meh, more or less. It could be worse.'**_

Natsu mentally scoffed.

_'Really? How?'_

_**'We could be screaming 'Men' all the time while sniffing people for their perfume like some creepy faced midget.'**_

He winced for reasons he didn't understand, _'Good point. But what sane person would be like that?'_

Somewhere, far away in a guild known as Blue Pegasus, a short orange haired man with the oddest manly yet freaky face sneezed loudly, staring off in confusion feeling as if someone had just mentioned his handsomeness before shrugging his shoulders, going back to his lovely perfumes.

Ignoring the voice in his head seeing as he was starting to get weird looks from the two girls he saved, Natsu went back to make sure that the two were alright.

"So, what happened? You guy's don't look like you're from around here." Natsu asked as he looked them over. Definitively didn't look like it. He'd been around all of Magnolia and could recognize must of the people he passed by from the times he wrecked havoc on the streets.

Ultear sighed in relief. He didn't recognize them. That was good. Though it shouldn't of been too much of surprise seeing as they hadn't met each other yet. Hell, when they had first met she was disguised as some cult worshiping masked man. Natsu never even saw her real face till the battle with Grimoire Hearts when they had fought shortly before losing him with Kain.

But when you were dealing with the flow of time to change the future you never knew what would happen. It was best if they didn't reveal their real names to the lovable idiot. Good chance that if he find out about their true identity that in the future it would cause trouble along the road. Especially if Gray and her present self found out about her. That was a headache she was really hoping to go through.

"No, we're not." Ultear decided to answer as Meredy moved away from her to stand beside, her arms still wrapped protectively around her. Now would be great idea to get the beginning of their plans started. She didn't manipulate those thugs for nothing.

"We're actually from a far off town from Magnolia, Freesia. We decided to move away from there due to some. . . . troubles with a roaming dark guild that has been pursuing as for quite awhile."

"A dark guild?" that did not sound good. After taking down Eisenwald Natsu knew that dealing with those bastards wasn't something a normal person would be able to handle. And running away wasn't good either. They would track them down and then pounce.

"Yeah." Meredy nodded, looking up at Natsu with big, teary eye's and a blush on her face. "They wouldn't leave us alone. Kaa-san was in desperate need of money, so she borrowed some from some guy's that said they were from a guild. But she didn't know they were from a dark guild! And they kept increasing their interest rate till we couldn't pay them anymore. Then they started to get violent, hounding on us till we had to run away from our home to escape in fear they would hurt us." she sniffed, really trying to sell the act.

Natsu scowled as the thought the story over.

"Then why couldn't you ask the guild in your town to help you out? I'm sure they could of done something."

Ultear shook her, looking down as she patted Meredy's head.

"They wouldn't help. They were too scared of the dark guild to even talk to us. So we were left with no other choice but to flee. Even if we didn't want to leave our home." she sighed sadly.

Natsu looked over the two women, closing his eye's in thought that made the two Crime Sorciere looked at each other nervously. They really hoped he bought their little act. While they knew that they had left out some other important pieces of information that could of really sold it, they had just randomly thought of it all up. They didn't have time to think of a really good story. And if Natsu was thinking, then who knows what was going on his head.

"I got it!" scaring both girls at his sudden out burst, Natsu grinned in their faces as he thought up of an idea to help them. "You guy's can request a job at Fairy Tail! I'm sure someone will take the job and help you guy's out." he smiled.

Ultear smiled, but shook her head, "We would, but we can't. We don't have much money left for someone to accept as pay."

"Then I'll take the job!"

Meredy looked stunned, "You would!? But we won't be able to pay you much!"

Natsu shook his head with a grin, "Who cares? You can pay me with what little you can. Hell, you don't even have to pay me anything at all. I can't just turn away from someone who needs help. As friend of mine would say, a real man takes care of damsels in distress!" he laughed.

"But how would you help us when we don't even enough to rent out a hotel to stay at?"

At that Natsu stopped to think again, snapping his fingers together with a another grin when came up another idea. Man, was he on a roll again.

"Then you can just stay at my place till you find a way to make some money to rent out a house or something like Lucy. I'm sure we can think something out." putting out his hand to the busty dark purple haired women who looked wearily at his gesture, Natsu smiled.

"How 'bout it? I don't care about Jewels or anything like that. I just want to help out some girls who really need some help when their in deep trouble and don't anywhere else to turn. I wouldn't be a Fairy Tail mage if all I cared about was how much money my employer could pay. So how about it, will you let me help you guy's out?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

Ultear looked down at the helping hand with suspicion when on the inside she was smirking. Hook, line, and sinker. Now to seal the deal and step on of their plan would be complete.

Meredy, on the other hand, was blushing at her hero's dazzling smile, feeling weak in the knee's now that she would be living with her love for the rest of her stay in Magnolia. Now, it was only a matter of time for him to fall in love with her. All was going according to plan.

"Thank you." taking the hand in her's, Ultear smiled gratefully with tears in her eye's.

Natsu scratched his head bashfully, glad he could he help before his eye's widened in sudden fear, confusing the two ex-dark mages.

"Ah, crap."

"_O no Sodo(King's Uproar)_!"

Ignoring both girl's look of confusion Natsu quickly scooped up both girls in his arm's before slinging them both over his shoulder's, rocketing off the ground with a jet of flames propelling him high into the air to land on one of the roof's beside him.

And just in time too. The second he escaped, dozens of cards with the designs of kings and fire pierced the cobalt stone of the ground where he had just jumped away from, beaming with ray's of light before detonating with plumes of fiery explosions that wrecked everything in sight.

"Dammit, Cana! Don't drag others into this mess!" shouting over his shoulder's Natsu felt a tick mark grow on his head as he watched the brunette jump over roof tops in her pursuit of his ass.

Cana shrugged carelessly, reaching inside her bag for another pair of cards.

"Not my fault. You dragged them into this, not me. Now stop running and accept your fate like a man, dammit!"

Natsu cried, "I don't wanna!"

"Well, too bad!" with the cards Heaven in one hand and a card a wild beast design in the other, Cana swiped them both over each other, summoning a twister of wind in front of her that soon split into two tops of shredding wind on each side.

"_Sora-ju no Kiba(Sky Beast Fang)_!"

"Fuck shit, fuck shit, fuck shit, fuck shit!" screaming out in fear, Natsu did his best to run away from the twin tops of wind buzz sawing their way towards him like a pair of snakes crossing over each other. The mini twisters wrecked a path of torn roof tiles in their mad pursuit as Cana laughed, running after the pink haired idiot and his carry on's like it was a game.

This wasn't fun anymore. Natsu whimpered feeling the wind created by the buzzing tops blow a breeze against his clothes. Hell, it was never fun to begin with.

Ultear groaned, this wasn't what she had planned for. Now they were they were both caught up in the Dragon Slayer's mess.

Though Meredy seemed to be enjoying herself if her laughing was anything to go by. The Time mage sweatdropped also noticing her pseudo daughter leering at Natsu's ass from her position over his shoulder's. Where did she go wrong?

"_Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)_!" skidding to a stop that tore some tiles on the roof, Natsu turned towards the twin tops of wind magic just as they over lapped each other again before puffing out his cheeks and blowing a large stream of fire to disrupt their rotation.

The twisters blew up, kicking up a gale of wind that blew away at the tiles around the mage's, getting shouts of anger from the house residents as the mage's continued on their way.

"I want my money and date! Now stop running, Natsu!"

"I have no idea what's going." Natsu dully explained to his passengers as they tried looking over at him with confusion.

Landing on the road seeing as the roof's stopped and ended to a street, Natsu dodged the aura of golden magic coming straight at him from above as Cana made her move.

"_Kotei Shario(Emperors Chariot)_!" slamming a card enveloped in a golden crushing field over the fire mage, Cana scowled when Natsu pivoted on his foot to jump back from the blow. The ground was blown apart from the crushing aura, sending rubble flying everywhere as the people on the streets quickly ran away noticing it was a couple of Fairy Tail mages causing the ruckus.

Cana swiped a couple of cards clutched in her hands at the dodging mage who was having trouble evading the strikes with the two girls over his shoulder's. The cards released bursts of wind that were like clubs to whatever they hit from the way her swipes dented the side of a brick building, making him sweat from all the effort he was doing of not letting the blunt breeze brush by him.

She swiped left, blowing apart another cart, sweeping her leg over his only to miss as he jumped up, making Cana smirk as she tried to cross over the cards to send a slash blunt gust to smack into his chest. Natsu quickly reacted, flipping over the wind as it dented the wall in its way. He landed behind the sexy drinker, back to back, grinning as he suddenly spun around to bring Ultear's and Meredy's legs to swing back and hit Cana.

Cana gasped feeling the two girls legs brush against her backside as she moved tried to jump back. She raised her left hand up into the air, summoning bolts of lighting to fall down from her card in a line formation to run after the sweating mage as he was screamed at by the two girls for using them as weapons. Natsu, Ultear, and Meredy broke apart from their bickering when they noticed the chain of lighting rushing toward them, screaming in panic before Natsu took deep a breath and arced his head in swing to break apart the falling sparks.

An explosion rang out as Natsu tried to find the brunette's in the smoke, only to have his ear's twitch, warning him to move back as Cana came in from above with another golden aura bathing her cards. Again Natsu blew another stream of unfocused flames from his mouth, the two spells colliding together to send them skidding back from the detonation of magic on magic.

Crossing her arm's over each other like a cross Cana sent out a visible swipe of wind in the shape of a cross to smash into Natsu, the pink haired dragon mage shouting out in panic before jumping to the side as it smashed into a food cart. Another few swipes were sent after him that he blew apart with a few fireballs shot out of his mouth, only causing the heavy drinker to double her efforts with more spells.

Dammit, having to carry the two chicks away was making it harder to fight back against Cana. All Natsu could do was use what little magic he could that he could shoot out his mouth. He was really going to have to think of some new spells that involved his flaming breath after this.

"Natsu! Can you stop moving around so much. My little Meredy is turning green!" Meredy's laughing stopped as she turned green from all the moving around, alerting that she looked on the verge of puking her guts out.

She winced, cursing noticing she had given out Meredy's real name out by accident. Ultear was going to have to be careful when she gave out her name. She definitely couldn't use her real name, or else her present self would catch on and investigate. At least using Meredy's name wouldn't be too much of an alarm.

"Sorry, but I can't just stop! I don't wanna be hit by one of Cana's spells!" firing off a big fireball he had concentrating to form in front of his mouth, Natsu bought himself some time as it collided with a lighting bolt shot out of one of Cana's cards. Smoke blew out, shrouding the streets in a smoke screen that allowed Natsu run off in a mad dash away from the Cards mage.

Blowing back the smoke with a quick swipe of her wind tarots, Cana grumbled to herself noticing the Fire Dragon Slayer nowhere in sight. She sighed, smirking to herself noticing a bar close by from her, all the fighting making her really need a drink.

"I love it when they play hard to get." she chuckled before making her way inside the bar, taking a break before going back to her dragon hunting.

Stopping close to the forests where he lived, Natsu set down both women before dropping on his knee's, gasping for breath and sweating from all the running and fighting he had been doing lately.

He hated to admit it, but it was fun. Natsu grinned thinking back to the little fight he just had with Cana. Even when he had a handicap he could still kick ass!

Walking over to the man who had just agreed to provide housing and protection for them Ultear gave the scarf wearing bastard a good smack on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"How about dragging me and my daughter into your mess for one! We could of seriously gotten hurt back there! What do you have to explain yourself for, young man?" Ultear chided, lightly glaring down at the sweating mage.

"Sorry, lady. I guess it was sorta my fault." Natsu grumbled as he scratched his head.

"Good." she nodded before raising a brow, "And it's not 'lady', it's Umi Hibana. And this is my daughter, Meredy Hibana." she introduced her daughter who waved her hand excitedly at the Fairy Tail mage.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu-kun!" Meredy grinned as she walked in front of him to giver her hand.

Natsu returned the grin, shaking the girl's hand while Ultear scanned ahead of them into the forest.

So, he lived in the forest by himself? That was odd. Seeing as the Dragon Slayer was always going on about nakama and such Ultear would of thought he would of lived closer to the guild. Or that he would of at least lived in town. It actually made her curious why he would of lived in the forest instead.

"So, where are we going, Natsu-kun?" Meredy asked as they began walking into forest, making sure to stay as close to Natsu as she could get as she held onto his arm.

Natsu didn't seem to notice as he lead the way, "We're going to my place, so you guy's can settle down for a bit after dealing with those losers back there." _'And so I can get away from the guild for a while. Thank god no one knows where I live. I'd be royally screwed if they did.'_ "Until you guy's can scratch up enough Jewels to pay off for some place to live in while I try to deal with the dark guild messing with you, you two can stay with me and Happy. I'm sure the little guy won't mind some roommates." he grinned as they got closer.

"Happy?" Ultear feigned confusion, already having met the blue haired talking cat with wings in the future. "Who's that? A relative?"

Natsu scratched his head in thought, "Relative? Well, he is family. I did raise the little guy when I was kid. The guy's my best friend in the whole world. Even if he hogs all the fish."

Meredy giggled, "He eats all the fish? What is he? A cat?"

"Yup!"

"Oh. . . . . I like cats."

"Really?" Natsu grinned to the smiling pink haired girl attached to his arm, "Then you're going to love Happy! He's the best cat in the whole entire world!"

"Awesome!"

Ultear sweatdropped as she watched Meredy not waste any time in trying to talk to her fellow pink haired mage. Now she was starting to have second thoughts about their plan in helping the Fire Dragon Slayer grow stronger for the upcoming future. Knowing Meredy she was going to use that time in trying to snare her a boyfriend.

The plan was simple at best. Earn the Dragon Slayer's trust, subtly help him grow stronger without him catching on that they were from the future, help a few other of the Fairy Tail mages become stronger seeing as Natsu couldn't be able to handle the oncoming disaster by himself, and do their best in not messing with the events that were suppose to take place to reduce the rippling effects of their coming here to the past. Ultear held back a tired sighed from just thinking about it all.

It wasn't so simple now that she thought about it. Natsu, while strong and powerful, was an idiot. And Ultear was glad for that. He was a special type of idiot, one that could see more clearly then someone as intelligent as her and Jellal. For all their strength, power, and knowledge they were still defeated by a man who couldn't even write well. That was a huge embarrassment to their pride. But, for all his empty mindedness, the man was wiser then they could ever be.

He could see through the darkness without being taking in by it. He understood fear and found a way to become stronger through it, even when facing off against a man like Hades who radiated immense magical power that overwhelmed their master. And he shed a bright light, so strong he could reverse an enemy into an ally with his fists alone. Almost like the ancient magic, Nirvana. Only he was more painful in making you see the right way of life that didn't involve seeking power.

He was a wild card in destiny's hand. One that wouldn't bow down no matter the circumstances presented before him. Natsu would just grin and bull run straight into the problem.

That's why he was so important in their plan of changing the future. If anyone could stop what was heading their way, it was Natsu. Even in his final moments, he defied destiny.

"_Is that. . . all you. . . got! I'm not. . . I'm not done yet! So if you monsters. . . think you can just burn down this city with my nakama in it, then you have another damn thing coming! I won't go down, SO COME GET SOME, YOU SCALY BASTARDS!"_

Ultear smiled sadly as his voice rang out in her head. He was always strong. But he needed to be stronger. For his sake. For his friends sake. And most importantly, for the future's sake.

For now though, they would have to work on earning his complete trust before helping him become stronger. Thank god he had bought that lame story she had made up about a dark guild harassing them. And it was true that they didn't have any money. They hadn't necessarily had the time to prepare themselves for traveling into the past.

"Well, we're here!" Snapping her out of her thoughts, Ultear turned towards where the Dragon Slayer had stopped, only to for her face to fall seeing where he had lived.

"Why me?"

The house wasn't really that bad. It was a small house, somewhat run-down from the looks of it with a dark red pitched roof and a stoned chimney on its side. The door to the house had a small roof over it with a window, the walls lemon cream color with rocks used to help built it like the rest of Natsu's home. But what really caught Ultear's attention was the numerous cracks around some of the house's walls and the tree sprouting from within it. Not to mention the skull hanging over the door that looked like a dragon. If it weren't for those things, then it would actually be a nice little home.

Meredy didn't seem to think the same as her partner, seeming to be amazed by the house her one true love had built by himself.

"Wow! This is your home?" Meredy was breathless. It looked so cozy and warm. She blushed just thinking that one day soon, this would be her home too. And the little sign near the lane leading into Natsu's house would one day read Natsu, Happy, and Meredy. She sighed dreamily.

Natsu beamed proudly as he grinned, loving their stunned and amazed looks. It was nice to see people appreciate his style for home building. There was probably a word for house building, and it was Natsu.

It was actually architecture. But, then again he never really gave a damn about learning anymore words after Erza was done teaching him. The thought of her doing that again sent shivers down his spine.

"Yup! Welcome to mine and Happy's home! As they would say, Mi casa es tu casa, whatever that means."

Ultear struggled to smile as she followed Natsu into his house, "Thanks, I guess." she mumbled quietly.

Once inside, the Arc of Time mage nearly fell over at the sight of inside of the house. If she did, she was sure that whatever she fell face first in would be alive and moving.

The place was a mess. A disaster. It was almost as if he hardly lived in there. Dumbbells laid carelessly, piled up dirty plates, dirty clothes thrown around in heaps, the little furniture he owned was messed up, pictures were askew, and cabinet shelves were thrown out of their place. It was a disaster. Plain and simple.

How one person and his flying, talking cat could make a mess she'd never know.

"Soooo, what do you think?" Natsu said with a grin as he stood next to the shell shocked Ultear.

Ultear's response was a blank dull stare.

". . . . . . Clean it. Now."

"Eh? Why!?"

"Because me and my daughter will not be living in this pigsty! It be better if we lived in the woods, at least its cleaner out there!"

"Oh come on! It isn't that bad!"

". . . . Is that pile of clothes moving?" Meredy asked dully as they all turned around to see a couple of dirty shirts move around sluggishly. The pile groaned, causing Natsu lite his right fist with flames before noticing a blue, white tipped tail from behind the clothes.

"Happy?"

"Natsu! Help, help! Someone took out the sun again! And my nose is burning from your dirty clothes over my face!"

"If he knows that the clothes are blocking his vision, then why does he think someone took out the light!"

"Those bastards! . . . I wanted to do that."

"Don't be an idiot!" Smacking her fist on top of his empty help, Ultear sighed before helping the struggling Exceed out of his stinky blinds.

Happy grinned at the pretty lady who lifted the dirty clothes that had fallen on him when he had come home to find Natsu before tilting his to side in confusion.

"Who are you? Are you a robber?" the little cat gasped before shouting in fear and running behind the pink haired Dragon Slayer bent over as he rubbed his sore head.

"Natsu! Their here to take my fish! I always knew girls with big jugs were bad, just like Lucy!"

Ultear felt a twitch in her eye as Meredy pouted to herself while looking down her chest with pout. How could someone be so cute, yet so rude?

"Calm down, Happy." Natsu chuckled as he patted his head on his friend on the head, Happy's teary eye's looking back at him in confusion. "These guy's are going to be our guests for a while. At least till I deal with whatever dark guild is bothering them. They aren't thief's. . . . Are you?" he asked suspiciously, turning to look at them with squinted eye's, only to get a face full of fist by Ultear.

"Dammit, Umi! Will you stop hitting me!?" he glared back, shrinking back when he saw the motherly woman's eye glow red like a demon, her face shadowed adding on to the scary image.

"I'm grateful, I really am, for taking us in when we have nowhere to go. But that does not mean I'm going to respond well to dumb behavior." Growling, Ultear cracked her fists as both Natsu, Happy, and even Meredy cowered before the scary woman.

"Now, I think it would be the perfect time to clean up this mess you call a home. With two woman living under the roof, I think it would only be the honorable thing to tidy up. Right?" she grinned evilly getting all three to nod their heads furiously.

"Aye, Umi-sama!" they all shouted before quickly going off to clean around the house.

Ultear sighed, rubbing her head tiredly. This was only day one. They had full year ahead of them. Things were definitely not going to be easy. Oh well, she grinned as she thought of finding some beds for her and Meredy.

That was what was going to make all this worth wild besides saving the world. With Natsu, things weren't going to dull as they were when she was with Jellal.

Then again, changing history was never dull.

* * *

**Done and done!**

**With Meredy and Ultear living under the same roof as their only chance of changing the future, how will they change the future? How will the present differ from the true timeline? What challenges will they face? And why the hell does Mira have a spoon?**

**Seriously, even I'm stumped on why she brought the damn thing into battle. And I'm the fucking writer!**

**Not to worry folks. The Story of a Dragon, a Knight, and a Fairy Hunter is almost finished! It's currently at 10,000 words as we speak. Just a few thousand more and I might just post it up before the end of the day. A Time Before Fairy Tail is still under writing though, so wait a bit if you're a fan. And the the one-shots of Natsu and Erza are still being written too. I should be able to post one up soon.**

**I love Sundays. My schedule is all cleared up. Plenty of time to write me up some chapters.**

**Be patient, my loyal fans. I will finish what I started. If I can't even finish the stories I've made on the site, then I have no right to become a writer in the future. The only thing that would keep me from finishing my stories, is death. **

**Cheap ass bastard. Always trying to sneak in a hit when I'm not looking.**

**Things are heating up in the manga though. Damn, do I got a lot to work with. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking on how I can twist my stories with the information I'm being fed. This is going to be fun. My fingers are twitching in anticipation.**

**Anyways, I'll do my best to make some time to write. Though it's going to be hard. I'm not going to lie, life can be difficult.**

**If any of you got ideas for the story and the other stories, then don't be afraid to leave a review and speak your mind out. I love hearing what my fans got to say.**

**Remember, read and review. It's common courtesy.**

**Keep laughing, Shedauwz. I know the irony in what I say. I'm lazy, what can I say?**

**See ya, NeoShadows fading in and out.**


	3. S-class Idiots

**Hellooooooo readers! NeoShadows here and kicking! Well, for now. Death is one hell of a Yandere hottie. I'm sooooooo flattered. But Life is more my type.**

**For why I haven't been ****updating, let us just say that my laptop has been acting up lately. Even after finally getting back from the shop, it's still messed up. It will only work when it's connected to the charger and I'm sure I shouldn't be hearing anything rattling around when I move it.**

**Sad to say the old girl is heading back for a week or two so that they can do whatever they can to fix her back up. So I might as well update two of my stories while I'm at it. The latest chapter for A Time Before Fairy Tales will be up along with his story. My one-shots would be up too, but I'm still editing my work. Yup, I'm no longer updating my stories right off the bat. I'm going to take my sweet time editing my chapters before posting them up. You can make so many mistakes without noticing.**

**So enjoy the long overdue chapter. I got to get ready for my first job interview today. So hype! As the kids would say. Weird I'm saying that considering I just turned eighteen.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the proud owner of the amazing series. But I do own 12 volumes of Fairy Tail in my apartment. That's something, right?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: S-class Idiots.**_

* * *

Lucy was exhausted. After Erza had returned back to the guild from the trial they had all been worried about from the aftermath of the Lullaby incident she had more or less been hoping everything would of calmed down. It had been a hectic week since joining Fairy Tail. Mission after mission involving requests she wasn't yet ready for only to be dragged along by her fire breathing teammate and his flying cat.

Why had she agreed to join his team? She knew for a fact since meeting him in Hargeon that he was a loose cannon who loved nothing more then fighting and destruction. Should of thought over that for moment before agreeing to join his team. Would of saved her the constant headaches.

But what was done was done. And if she was truly honest with herself she believed she hadn't made the wrong decision in following him on missions. Because now she was learning so much more about the mage world and the people that lived in it. Not to mention every mission could never get dull with the new members of their little team. Now that Erza and Gray had joined in, no mission would go without its own surprises and fun.

The last mission, though, was almost a little too much for her heart to handle. Fighting off against a man who was known as a Shinigami, an guild of dark mages, and a towering wooden demon from the book of Zeref wasn't exactly how she thought the mission would go. At least they finished the mission with no casualties, not counting the demolishing of the guild masters hall.

Erza was thankfully released from her sentence seeing as it was nothing but a show of the Councils power over their mages. All that worrying for nothing. Though maybe they should've kept Natsu in jail for a while longer. Then all the chaos currently playing out in the guild would've never happened.

A love letter. That was all that was needed to throw the guild into disarray. But not just a plain old love letter. It was one addressed to Fairy Tail's own Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

The impossible happened. Some poor girl out in the world had fallen for the dense rose haired man. It was enough to break several minds in the process.

Oh, no, that wasn't all. Not only did the letter cause the guild to wildly wonder who was the one to fall for Natsu, it had also brought to question if the so called lucky lady was a member of the guild. No nonsense guesses were thrown all over the guild involving every girl in the guild that had so much as looked at the Dragon Slayer, even her own name was thrown into the betting pool centered in on who loved Natsu. Which did make sense, she was cute after all. Ah, the risks of being so cute.

Some rather odd reactions were brought up in all the madness. Cana was rather open about snaring the Dragon Slayer into her clutches, if only for the Jewels under her name she had placed. Was that even allowed? Erza had freaked out and was now chasing after Natsu for reasons unknown to her. Lucy refused to believe it had anything to do with her liking him. It was just simply impossible for someone like Erza to fall for Natsu of all people. Levy had fainted, blushing madly and mumbling things that only seemed to make Jet and Droy curse out Natsu's existence. Another person she refused to believe to of fallen for him.

Mirajane. . . .

There wasn't much that needed to be said about the bubbly white barmaids reaction.

Lucy sighed feeling a migraine coming on just thinking about it all. Thankfully the master had enough sense to sober up once fights began to break out in the guild that resulted in mass damages and ended all the disputing.

The day wasn't a huge waste though. She did learn a lot about the guild and the power structure within it before Natsu opened his mouth about the letter. There was the second floor that only gave out S-class missions worth more than any others below it on the first floor. Missions where one mistake would cost you a cat's life. Only S-class mages were allowed to take on such high leveled requests.

S-class mages. Mages who were recognized for their incredible strength, endurance, intellect, and will by the master. Currently, Fairy Tail only had five S-class mages with Erza being one of the strongest currently in the guild. They were the only ones who were capable of undergoing such hazardous missions and they had earned their right as the strongest in the guild.

Knowing how strong Erza was, and having met the other two S-class mages in the guild, Laxus and Mystogan, Lucy was determined to work even harder.

"Maybe one day I'll become as strong as Erza, what do you think, Plue?" She smiled down at her Canus Manor spirit who smiled back at his summoner.

The Celestial spirit mage shook her head with a laugh as she made her way home from the guild. Just thinking of all the training she would have to do to even come close to Erza's level sent shivers down her spine. But a girl could dream, couldn't she?

"Although, I'm rather fine with how I am right now at the moment." Lucy smiled happily as she reached her door, turning the door handle to laid down some groceries she had bought on the way home, "Fairy Tail is still a wonderful guild, no matter how strong I am. And everyone's kind despite my weak strength. Yup, Fairy Tail really is the-"

"OH CRAP! SHE FOUND US, NATSU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, HAPPY! SHE HASN'T SEEN US YET!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING AND HELP ME MOVE THIS BED!"

Lucy's jaw dropped open in disbelief at the scene in front of her. Before her were none other than Natsu and Happy along with a women she had never seen before in her life. The fact that the two idiots had broken into her home again and this time brought along some stranger wasn't the issue though. She would worry about that later and maybe even let Erza know. That would definitely bite those two back. No, the damn issue was the fact they were trying to sneak her nice, comfy bed out the living room window.

Her bed. Not theirs, her's! The one she paid 6,000 Jewels to own!

Son of a-!

"What are you two fish obsessed idiots doing to my bed!" Dropping her bags alongside the door, Lucy leap into action, kicking the exposed Dragon Slayer in his midsection with a flying double kick. Weak she may have been, but strength had nothing on a woman's wrath.

Natsu collapsed under the blow, letting go of the bed which unfortunately was above Lucy's foot. The bottom of the bed crushed onto the poor blonde's big too in the process, leaving her to shout in pain and dance around on one foot.

"Dammit, Natsu!"

"Welcome home, Lucy." Happy grinned as he flew around the hopping girl, "Hey, I didn't know you could dance. What's the dance called? The Bunny Hop?" he asked innocently.

Ultear shook her head as she gently let down the other end of the bed frame. This was why she had said it would have been better to take it all apart instead of hauling the whole bed out a window. But noooooo. No one listened to the mature one.

"I don't think it's a dance, Happy." Ultear sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly as Lucy seemed to trip under a pink dumbbell Natsu had brought to trade the bed with and fall face first to the floor, "I think she's in pain."

"What makes you say that?"

"Maybe because she was shouting, 'Oww! My toe, my toe! It hurts!'?"

"Oooooohh! . . .That makes sense."

Weakly moving her head up to glare at the Dragon Slayer, Lucy suddenly blinked as the window they were about to shove her bed through slid open and popped out a long pink haired girl pouting at the three in her house.

"Are we doing this, or not! I'm tired and I wanna sleep with Natsu-kun already!" she whined before pausing and looking down at Lucy in surprise, ". . . .Who's this?"

Lucy dropped her head back to the floor in defeat.

"You two really are the worst." she mumbled into the floor.

* * *

_**(A few minutes later. At Lucy's apartment.)**_

After finally smacking some sense into Natsu and forcing him to drag her bed back to its rightful place in her room, Lucy stood before the four trespassers sitting around her room drinking tea. As if they hadn't just broke in and attempted to rob her like criminals.

"So, mind explaining." she frowned crossing her arms over her chest before the Dragon Slayer lying against her bed's frame with a large bump on his head.

Natsu rubbed his sore head in confusion, "Explain what?"

Lucy face palmed, "For starters, who exactly are these two women and why did you bring them along in your attempt to rob me." she pointed over to the two women calmly sipping some tea and eating cake.

Where did they even get cake when she didn't have anymore in her home?

"Ooooooh! . . . Them." Natsu nodded, "Their my clients, I guess."

"Your clients? And what do you mean you guess!?"

"Well, I haven't actually filled out a request." Natsu said, scratching his head thought, "It sorta just happened on the fly. One minute, I'm running for my life from Erza, Cana, and Mira, the next, I'm beating up some thugs taking advantage of these two, agreeing to protect them, and then running for my life again with Cana on my tail."

"Really?" Lucy sighed, moving to look over to the mature dark purple haired woman.

Ultear closed her eye's, shrugging, "It all rather went by faster than I could keep up with. A dark guild was after us for some debt they suckered me into and I had no other place to go. I was sorta hoping to start a new life here, in Magnolia, but we were attacked by some group of thugs, and the rest is all thanks to him." she smiled as she looked back the grinning rose haired mage, "I've told him that we don't have much money to make a request at any guild, but he didn't seem to listen. He took the mission of protecting us without any pay, just for our sakes when we're total strangers."

"Why am I not surprised?" It was the Duke Everlue mission all over again.

"So, you took on a mission without any pay? Alright, I'm fine with that seeing as you're the one who took it, not me."

"Stingy Lucy."

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy angrily shook her fist towards the giggling blue cat sitting on top of the equally giggling pink pony tailed girl. She huffed before looking back at Natsu.

"But, that still doesn't explain why you broke in, AGAIN, and tried to make off with my bed."

"Well, we don't really have any beds back at my place. And Umi didn't want to sleep in our hammocks-"

"Those aren't even beds! Their netted rope with pillows for Kami's sake! I refuse to sleep with my daughter in some sweaty, smelly bunch of hanging rope! "

"-So we decided to borrow your bed." Natsu grinned before blinking and reaching for the pink dumbbell next to him and giving it to the jaw dropping blonde, "Here! Trade ya!"

"I don't want that!" she shouted, slapping away the training weight to grip the fire mage by the collar of his scarf and bring him close to her seething face, "Who'd trade their new 6,000J's bed for a crummy old weight! I don't even lift weights!"

"I told you so~." Ultear sang, calmly watching by as Lucy violently shook Natsu like a rag doll.

Meredy pouted. That blonde bimbo was too close to her man! Looked like she had another enemy for the heart of her fiery hubby.

Natsu saw stars as he was dropped on his butt, falling back with swirls in his eye's. And here he thought Lucy was just bones and fat. She was stronger then she looked.

Lucy shook her tired head as hands rested on her hips, "Look, if you want to take care of these two women, then you're going to need some money to help them out. You might need to renovate your house. If your beds are hammocks, then I don't want to know how your house looks like." The place was probably a mess of eaten food, dirty rags, weights, and other unknowns she didn't want to know about it. There was no way any girl would want to live in that mess, she was sure about that. "If you need the cash, go take on some missions. Heck, I'll even help." she smiled, winking at the two older women, "You don't have to pay me, knowing you two will be staying with these two morons is enough to make me help you out."

"Don't remind me." Ultear said dully as she looked back to Natsu and Happy doing sit-ups to pass the time. She hated to admit it though, but Natsu was a fine man. She almost had to tear her eye's away at his sweaty form with a blush.

Meredy was a different story.

"-56,57,58,59,60!" she cheered on beside Natsu, greedily drinking the sight of the Dragon Slayer's impressive, sweaty physique. She licked her lips, feeling a little hot under the collar.

Lucy sweatdropped at the sight. Okaaaaay. That wasn't odd at all. Or creepy. Perfectly normal.

"And stop sweating on my bed! I just got back from you and already you're stinking it up!"

"That reminds me!" Natsu suddenly smiled, moving to jump off the bed before standing close to his teammate with a confident grin.

"Since I'm going to be needing some real money soon, I might as well take a big mission that pays a ton! That and it gives me a chance to prove to the old man that I got what it take to be an S-class mage! So, I've decided!"

"Decided what?" Lucy nervously asked. For some reason she couldn't ignore the feel of trouble coming on.

"I'm going on an S-class mission!" Natsu widely grinned as Happy landed on his head to show off the sand colored mission poster with a big red stamped S.

"WHAT!?"

Unseen by the three Fairy Tail mages, an uneasy smile fell onto Ultear's face.

This was it. The first step to a better future. Deliora, the demon of destruction. Its revival currently taking place on the demon isle, Galuna island.

As the mages began to argue over the stolen S-class mission, Ultear was busy in her own thoughts.

She couldn't go with them. Her and Meredy's presence would disturb what was to be on the island. With her presence self currently residing on the island overlooking the demon's resurrection they would only risk throwing the present into discord. The Ultear of the present was no fool. The second she laid eyes on her form she would start to question her presence. She may even mistake her as their mother. No, it was too risky to guide them on their mission to Galuna. Not to mention they weren't part of the guild and were thought to be plain old civilians.

There were too many factors in the way. Changing the future involved careful detailed planning. For one ripple in the time line could cause disastrous effects on the future.

All Ultear knew was that she had to, in some way, increase the growth rate of Natsu's power. Second Origin was out of the question. She couldn't reveal she was a powerful mage. She didn't even know if she could ever reveal their true powers. Then there was the fact that the process of unlocking his second magical container would be too much for him as he was now. The Natsu of the future could take it after growing through so many battles that had lead to too many close calls. This Natsu wasn't ready. Yet.

So, what could she do? Encourage him? That's why he had his guild. That's why had become so strong in the future. But, it wasn't enough to fight off the dragons. And on what level would he have to be to defeat 10,000 dragons?

It was almost too much to think about. Ultear wasn't dumb. She knew she had an impressive intellect. It came with her Ark of Time magic. In order manipulate time you had to have a calculating mind. But the level of calculating she was doing was beyond her. Hell, it was directly controlling two different time lines. Maybe even more then she could fathom.

Maybe they made a mistake in thinking they could change the future. It was said that you couldn't change fate. So, was it fated that they would all die before dragons? Couldn't they do nothing to prevent such a dark and sad future.

"-mi, Umi!"

Ultear's head snapped up hearing her name shouted out. She must have been deep in thought. She sighed, rubbing her increasingly tired head as she looked up towards the worried eye's of the man she was suppose to help.

"Yes, Natsu." she asked noticing he was kneeling in front of her with a worried frown. Looking past him she also noticed everyone else had the exact same look. Even Meredy, though she also had a knowing look of sadness on her face too.

"I said are you alright?" he asked, not liking the sad look on her face that she had since they had started talking about the mission.

She shook her head with an uncontrolled shaken smile.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Then don't lie." he scowled bringing his face closer to the older women, making her blush a bit at how close he was.

"N-Natsu, really, I'm fine."

"You're not." he said stubbornly before sighing, "Look, if you're worried about who's going to be protecting you while I'm gone, I've already decided that you and Meredy would go to Fairy Tail for a while and explain the situation you're in to the master. That way he can make it a mission and I'll have Fairy Tail help out in protecting you. Don't think I'll just promise to protect you and your daughter and then just suddenly go off like that. I would never do that to a friend."

Ultear internally sighed to herself, glad he thought that was her problem. She almost slipped up there. She had to control her emotions.

"It's not that." she smiled sadly, trying to play along with what she was given, "It's just. . .I'm worried about your safety. I just. . ."

Blood. Flames. Broken bodies. Cries of grief and anger. A fallen city. The scenes of that tragic day played before her at the thought of what she was suppose to prevent. And the image of fallen Fire dragon with its wings torn off, beaten to a bloody state, standing before a sky clouded by dragons with nothing but his magic-less fist burned itself into her mind.

"_I. . .won't fall." Natsu panted, swaying in place as he rose his broken fists before the hundreds of dragons leering down at him. Blood spurted out of his mouth without his control, staining the ground with his blood. His body was ripped, torn, dirty, and broken. Yet, he continued to stand protectively in the way towards the Gate of the Eclipse. _

_Ultear watched on, helplessly, as she witnessed the final moments of the boy of hope, the one who was said to take on any darkness and devour it with his flames, fighting off the dragons when all his nakama had sadly fallen before him. Just to protect them and allow them the time they needed to enter the Eclipse. To change the future. To give them all their Fairy Tale ending._

"_I. . .already took down ten of you bastards with my bare hands. D-Don't. . .think I can't. . .take down a measly thousand more of you all!" he roared._

_'Ten dragons? With his bare hands!?' Ultear felt her entire body shake at the thought. Which meant he took down more with his magic. Just how strong was Natsu?_

_The dragons roared seeming to feel challenged by the rose haired mage's shout. And all together began to take large, deep breaths of their respected magic to finish the annoying pest who was capable of taking down several of their brethren alone._

_Ultear panicked as she watched Natsu continue to stand in the way of the dragons, "What are you doing, you fool!? You can come with us! Don't sacrifice your life for us!" she cried loudly as tears streamed down her own bruised face._

"_What are you talking about?" Natsu chuckled softly, turning to look warmly back at the two Crime Sorciere mages ready to leap back through time._

"_I'm not sacrificing my life. I'm lending my life, for the future." he grinned widely just as all the dragons in the sky simultaneously unleashed their roars to come barreling down towards the mages and the smoking, burning city._

"_Ultear! Let's go! The gate's ready!" Meredy shouted worriedly to her mother figure who stood frozen watching on as the thousands of magical powered roars came down onto the city to erase everything in sight._

"_Go." Snapping out of her frozen shock, Ultear looked back one last time to the dying Fire Dragon Slayer happily smiling at her in front of the incoming roars._

"_Change the future. You can do it. And save your-self's. I've lost too many friends to lose anymore." he bitterly smiled as tears ran down his face at the memory of losing all of his friends._

_Just as she pulled into the massive gate and sent 8 years into the past, Ultear caught one last look of the brave and kind hearted boy of dragon flames smiling just as he was swallowed by the conjoined roar of thousands of dragons breathing down onto him._

"_I believe in you, my last, loved friends in this sad future."_

Natsu gripped his pants feeling oddly sad as he saw tears drop down the dark haired mother's face as she seemed to be dragged into an old memory. Tears he knew all too well. The tears of losing someone dear to them.

"-I just don't want anyone to die." she cried, doing her best to hold back the tears only to fail as she felt her body shake from the memory.

Meredy did her best to hide her own tears watching the person who had acted as her mother broke down in tears. It was hard on both of them. To chance such an impossible future was weight on their shoulders they couldn't take.

". . .Umi?" Happy sadly sniffed on top Lucy's head as they watched the women cry suddenly.

Lucy felt bad. This woman obviously lost more then her fair share of people in the past. Just thinking about losing more must have been hard on her. Those dark mages hunting them down must have been the cause of her grief. Now she could see why Natsu chose to protect them.

Ultear mentally cursed herself for breaking down. But the memories were all too fresh. They never had time to grieve over the loss of all their friends. And now it was all coming out in a flood of stored tears. How were they going to change the future when they couldn't even control their emotions?

Warmth.

Ultear's eye's suddenly widened feeling herself pulled into a warm embrace by Natsu. She looked down in confusion to the Dragon Slayer only to feel more tears running down her cheeks.

"It's alright." Natsu soothingly smiled as he felt the dark haired women bury her face in his shoulder, staining his clothes with uncontrolled tears, "If it hurts so much, then don't keep it all to yourself. That's what friends are for, right? To help soften the pain."

"And what if all your friends are dead?" Ultear sobbed, letting herself vent out all the sadness, feeling herself lost in the Natsu's warmth. "What do you do then?"

"You let more people in." Natsu shut his eye's, tightly hugging Ultear as he rubbed her back.

"We all lose people dear to us all. Some more then others. But, it doesn't mean we have to shut ourselves from others and lock away all that pain. While we can't replace the ones we lost, we can make more friends and do whatever we can to keep them with us. Besides," he grinned cheerfully as he moved Ultear at arms length.

"Just because someone's not here, doesn't mean their not in our hearts. You can't erase the marks they've left in our hearts. So, don't be sad. Because you got some new friends to be there for you when it becomes to much for you to handle. Same with Meredy." he winked back at the smiling fellow pink head wiping her eye's of her tears, "We're here for you, and we're never leaving you!"

_'Natsu. . .'_ he always did have that strange power to bring others out from despair. Ultear smiled through her tears before nodding to the grinning idiot.

He was here. Alive and breathing. So were all her other friends she had made in the future. And the ones she lost were still there, in her heart where she would never lose them.

The future was unknown. And that's what scared her. By placing themselves in the past they had changed what was to be into a blank slate. They had the power to change the sadness and replace it with happiness.

All they needed to do was believe in themselves. And the one who had lent his life for the bright future.

"Thank you, Natsu." Ultear said happily as she cleaned away her tears.

"No problem." he chuckled before standing back up. He looked down confidently at Ultear with big grin, "I promise, me, Happy, and Lucy, will come back in one piece."

Lucy smiled softly at the scene before rapidly blinking at what she just heard.

". . .Wait. I'm going too!? Since when did I agree!?" she yelled in shock.

"So, you're not going?" Happy asked as he looked down at her from her head.

Lucy huffed as she blushed, knowing they had dragged her in after what she saw, "Not like I have a choice now. Besides," she happily giggled, rubbing her hands giddily at remembering how high the rewards was and the bonus included with completing it, "I have a chance at earning one of the twelve Keys to the Zodiac. I don't think I can afford to turn down a mission like this!"

"Great! Then we leave in the morning!" Natsu said as he helped Ultear up.

Noticing the two women yawn and seem to doze off after what they went through Lucy carelessly shrugged her shoulders. It was already late. And they were already making themselves comfortable.

"Why don't you guy's stay the night." she smiled warmly to Umi and Meredy, "It's already late and I know it's going to take forever to make Natsu and Happy leave."

"Awesome! Sleepover!"

"Sleepover at Lucy's! Yay! Now all we need is fish!"

"See?" Lucy deadpanned as they watched the two run in circles excitably.

They all laughed before deciding it was time for bed. And as they fell into slumber, Ultear couldn't help but smile as she dreamt of the future before them.

Because it was a future they all would be creating. Not one decided by fate.

* * *

_**(Morning, Fairy Tail Guild hall, 1st floor.)**_

All was again right in the world.

Master Makarov sighed contently into his morning mug of beer. The madness of yesterday had finally faded. Though using some of his Titan magic did help, he was just glad that everything was back as it should be.

Erza was off on a mission. Makarov had to wonder why she had hastily chosen a mission away from Magnolia all of a sudden. Said she wanted to take her mind off a few things. He shrugged. It was her business, no need to dwell on it.

The guild was fixed up after getting his children to clean up their mess. Honestly, they shouldn't of left Mira to do all the work all the time. Though, if he was honest, she did clean way better then they all could together. She truly was an angel. Ironic seeing as she use to be known as a demon.

He chuckled at the thought.

_'Though, I haven't seen Natsu yet.'_ Makarov frowned at the thought. Hopefully he wasn't off doing something that might cause property damage. He was one hell of a burning thorn in his side from time to time. But the boy truly had the spirit of Fairy Tail within him.

But one of these day's that boy would wind up doing something that could cost him his life because of that spirit.

Like today.

"Master!"

"Hmm?" Makarov hummed as he took long sip of his delicious mug.

"One of the missions from the second floor mission board has gone missing!"

And cue spit take.

Makarov nearly choked on his beer as he spurted at Mirajane as she worriedly walked down from the second floor.

"W-What!?"

Mira nodded her head as frowned in worry. She had gone up to update the mission requests today only to find one of them missing. At first she thought nothing of it till she checked her clipboard listing all the assigned missions. And one of them was left blank.

"Oh? A mission's missing, you say?"

Laxus.

Makarov scowled as he turned to his blonde haired grandson. He was lounging around away from the other members of the guild, smoking a cigarette and smirking knowingly at Mirajane.

"What are you saying, Laxus?" Mira frowned.

Laxus shrugged as he shut his eye's, "Nothing, really. It's just now that you mention it, I did see some cat burglar sneaking around the top of the guild the other day in all the madness. Weird thing was I could of sworn he had wings."

"Happy?" Mira gasped.

The guild couldn't believe it. They knew Natsu was reckless, but this was just plain suicidal.

"That means that the idiot went on the mission with Happy and Lucy!"

"What were they thinking!?"

"They weren't thinking! I always knew Natsu wasn't the smartest tool in the box, but this is beyond him!"

The lightning mage harshly chuckled to himself as he looked at the guild freaking out over the stolen mission.

"That's breaking the rules, old man. It's a big ass breach, one resulting in expulsion, right?" he smiled darkly.

"But, then again, if they think they can just take an S-class mission so lightly, we won't have to worry about expulsion, would we? There would be nothing left to kick out but remains!"

Mirajane grew furious. Her hands balled into fists as she marched angrily towards the laughing man, doing her best to control herself from hurting the bastard.

"You knew!" she shouted in his face, stopping his laughing as he looked amusingly at the angry barmaid, "You saw Happy take the mission and you didn't stop him!? Why?!"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Laxus smiled with a dark shadow over his face, "All I saw was a fluffy blue haired cat burglar run off with a piece of paper. How was I to know that it was Happy getting a mission for your little boyfriend?" he chuckled.

"Oh?" he widely grinned darkly as he watched a dark look overcome Mira's face with a glare that sent shivers down other mages, "Haven't seen that look in a long while. It suits someone as fake as you just fine."

"Both of you! Stop!" Makarov shouted before looking back at Mira with a frown, "Which mission is missing? Depending on which one has been taken, we'll know where we can find them."

Mira stopped her glaring to look back at the master a frown of her own.

"The cursed island of Galuna."

"The Demon Isle!" Makarov couldn't believe. That island was rumored to be full of deadly demons. Ones that could rip a skilled mage in half.

_'Of all the stupid things you could of done, this is by far the worst you could of done, Natsu!'_

"What the hell are you doing just sitting there, Laxus! Go bring the fool back this instant!" Laxus scoffed at his grandfather's orders.

"Why should I?" he yawned loudly, scratching his neck without a care, only seeming to infuriate the rest of the guild watching by, "I've got my own things to be worrying about. If a mage can't finish what he started, then he shouldn't be here!" he laughed arrogantly to himself, "Only the weak take on more then they can chew!"

"It has to be you!" Makarov shouted, "No else can forcefully drag Natsu back. No one has the power to do it but you right now!"

Gray had enough. He couldn't just calmly sit back as the master said something so wrong. Letting it go would be saying he wasn't as strong the flame headed idiot.

"Sorry, but I can't let that last comment go unchallenged, master." Gray said as he stood up from his seat next to the bar. His eye's were cold as ice as he looked back at Makarov with a smirk on his face.

"I'll go bring the idiot back, by force." he said coolly.

The guild stood silent at Gray's statement. They didn't know what to think. Natsu and Gray were both high in the guilds strongest mages. But no one knew which one was stronger. Their elements always clashed. Fire could melt ice, but ice could freeze fire. The two had yet to have a serious fight were their magics would prove who was better.

So, could Gray drag Natsu back by force? Was he strong enough to take on the dragon? It was a big decision. One that would be needed to be thought of quickly.

"I'm coming too!"

Wait, what?

Gray yelped in surprise suddenly having his right shoulder playfully slapped by none other then Cana Alberona. He gasped, nearly having a heart attack as he glared the boisterously smiling Cards mage.

"W-What did you say?" he growled.

Cana rose a brow in confusion as she poked the ice mage's forehead, "What? Are you going deaf on me already? I said I was going too."

"W-Why?" Gray spurted in disbelief. Why in hell would she want to come?

She shrugged her shoulders as the guild had their jaws hanging down their mouth seeing the usually drinking girl so full of energy. It wasn't everyday that Cana did anything at all besides drinking a third of their alcohol supply. While she did take mission from time to time it was only to pay for more alcohol.

But this had nothing to do with any type of beer, wine, spirit, tequila, or liquor at all!

"I can't have my man expelled from the guild!" she grinned causing everyone to face plant onto the floor in shock, "Besides, we all know the moment you try to bring Natsu back, the two of will start fighting and the idiot will somehow distract you long enough to knock you out and possibly drag you along with him on the mission."

". . .That frighteningly enough sounded true." Makarov sighed as he broke out into a nervous sweat.

The guild nodded. Gray was easy to distract.

"Fuck all of you!" Gray angrily shouted as he shook his fist in rage at some of the members laughing at him.

"And what? You can do better, Ms. Brewery." Laxus snickered before growling at the middle finger he received for his comment.

"Of course I can." she winked as she hugged her breast which some of the men swooned over with perverted blushes, "No one can resist my womanly charms."

"Oh baby!"

Makarov paused to think. With just Gray there was a chance that he would fail. A fifty-fifty chance. But with Cana, who herself was a very capable mage and had seen as S-class material a number of times, there was a bigger chance of the two bringing back Natsu then alone.

"I've decided!" The master shouted as he pointed his can towards both Gray and Cana, "The two of you will bring Natsu, Happy, and Lucy back! And no butts!" he added noticing Gray about to speak up.

"This is no time to be wallowing about pride. If you don't bring them back, then we will of lost another of our own on an S-class mission." he spoke somberly.

Gray and Cana nodded in understanding. They could argue all they wanted, but the master was right. This was serious.

Waving a quick good-bye to the rest of the guild, they both quickly ran out to get what they needed before tracking down Natsu. They were most likely at the harbor since there was no other way to the island besides a boat.

Levy frowned worriedly as she went by Mirajane who hugged her shoulders.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" she asked, knowing that something could happen.

"I we can do is pray that they return safely." Mira said softly as she patted Levy's shoulder.

* * *

_**(The harbor town, Hargeon, boating docks.)**_

A clear blue sky, the smell of the ocean and fish, and the peaceful hum of the docks hauling in ships and cargo filled Lucy's senses. She took a deep breath of the fresh ocean breeze of Hargeon, enjoying the smell and hustle and bustle of the town. Nothing had changed. It brought a smile to her face in remembrance. She hoped nothing would ever change after all she had been through. Not after the memories the small town brought her.

Currently, she was wearing a very cute buttoned pink shirt with red hearts as buttons parted to reveal a modest amount of cleavage and her black sports bra. She was also wearing a nice pair of blue short skirt and knee high black boots. A girl had to look her best when fighting off bandits and any other baddies coming her way. Of course she could just leave that all to Natsu. He would fry them all into a fine grilled crisp without breaking a sweat.

Looking back at the trembling Dragon Slayer leering in fear of all the assortments of boats surrounding him to no end, she had to wonder why he never dressed up nicely for a mission. It was same old same old for him. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

She honestly didn't care if he wore the same pair of clothes to every mission, but he could've at least let her pick him out some nice vests instead wearing the same black one. Men, they never did like it when a woman picked out their clothes for them.

Lucy smiled though taking a big look back into the town where she had met the boisterous Fire Dragon Mage, "It brings back memories, doesn't it, Natsu?" she grinned at the sickly looking pink haired boy, "D-Don't tell me just being around ships makes you sick!?"

"C-Curse y-y-you floating d-demon b-bastards!"

"Old lady Lucy! I think we have a man down!"

"Don't call me old, dammit!"

Natsu fell onto his knees, his arm's supporting him from falling flat on his stomach which was a good thing seeing as it hadn't stopped sloshing the contents of his breakfast like one of the rocking boats on the docks. He sweated, turning green in the face. Why? Why a boat of all things! They were one of the worst examples of transportation he had ever rode! Worst then trains! Moving back and forth, rocking endlessly in the waves like they were just trying to start a fight with him! He couldn't stand the thought of riding one. Just thinking about it-

"Blegh!"

"Son of a bitch! Did this pink punk just puke in my cargo of fresh oranges!?"

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy bowed, sweating in embarrassment at the sickly bile that escaped Natsu's mouth into a passing merchant. Without missing a beat, the cute blonde girl grabbed the back of the sick mage's shirt before dashing away from the steaming man waving around an iron club, not even taking a second take a good look at the enraged man seeking blood.

The so called merchant frowned, scoffing at the running away pair of weirdos. He scratched his brow which oddly enough was shaved and in its place were decorated with iron bolt piercings in place of his facial hair. In fact, several more bolts decorated his other brow including one below his lips and along his forearms. He had spiky black hair that reached the bottom of his back in a mane and his slitted red eye's glared at the now green box of oranges he carried.

"Goddammit, how am I going to explain to master Jose that his exotic shipped box of HoneyWyvern oranges were barfed on by some odd smelling kid?" the man grumbled, morphing the iron club back into his hand.

He took a moment to think before carelessly shrugging, dropping the dripping bile of sweet oranges glazed in what smelled like fish randomly by some passing boat leaving the harbor, and laughing off what just happened.

"Meh, I'll just blame it on Boze and Sue. I got some lyrics to think of anyway."

Walking away from the harbor, the red eyed man began to sing in a broken gruff tone, scaring some of the passing town's folk as he was lost in thought.

Was it him, or did that pink haired brat smell like a dragon?

Skidding to a stop after finding a good distance from the angry man, Lucy dropped the now swirly eyed Natsu on his butt before proceeding to drag him along in search for a boat to take them to Galuna.

Sadly, the Demon Isle had built up its own reputation of fear among the sailors.

"Galuna Island!? You must be out of your mind! That's the land of killer demons! No way am I sailing near those waters!"

"Sorry, but I can't sail you to that island. I'm very happy having all four of my limbs, thank you very much."

"Hell no! I heard that island was full of demons! And not the ones that tear you limb from limb! I'm talking about the ones that love to give out a butt pounding, if you know what I mean!"

"No, I don't know what you mean." Natsu blankly shook his head along with Happy at the poor man rocking back and forth in a fetal position as he sucked his thumb and held his rear.

Lucy sighed for the up-tenth time as they were yet again rejected voyage. Not only were they turned down, but seemed to of also broken the sailor's mind as he began to wail for his mother while screaming 'goblins don't exist, goblins don't exist!'. Yeah, she didn't want to know.

She felt exhausted as she plotted down on a bench near a another sailor seeming to get ready to depart for the seas. She opened her mouth ready to ask if he could take them out to the island before sighing in defeat and shutting her lips. What was the point? They had already been turned down ten times. How would he be any different.

"This leaves us with only one option!" Natsu dramatically announced, nodding his head rapidly to resemble a blur.

Lucy tiredly rolled her eye's before humoring her friend, "What? We swim?"

Natsu's and Happy's jaws dropped in astonishment.

"How did she know!?"

"Old lady Lucy's psychic!"

A swift kick to both idiots heads followed.

"No! I'm not psychic and how could think of even swimming!? You don't know what lurks in those oceans!" Lucy shouted down at both groaning fools.

The sailor watching by seemed to agree as he added his two cents in, "The young ladies right. It's suicide if you aren't afraid of man-eating sharks swimming Galuna's waters." he smiled amusingly.

"Who cares! I'll just burn them into a grilled stick of shark!" He'd been meaning to try how shark tasted like anyways. Natsu really hoped it taste like salmon. Or at least chicken.

"I give up!" Lucy fell back on the bench in defeat nursing her tired head in her hands as both Natsu and Happy seemed to practice their swimming form standing. There was no possible way of accomplishing their mission without a ride. What was the point if they couldn't even get to the island?

Natsu was ready. Without a boat they could now swim! Yes to swimming, and no to boats! He happily smiled before a familiar scent entered his senses, stopping his swimming form mid stroke with a frown.

He knew that scent. Natsu mentally growled in annoyance feeling like some punk had stepped into his territory.

But before he could make any action towards the all too familiar scent, another one entered his nose, stopping him in his tracks as he rubbed his chin in thought.

That was new. Well, not new, more like unexpected. The new scent smelled like a mix between a brewery and sweet smelling fruits. Which was really odd. The last time he had a whiff of that scent was when he had been running for his life from-

"Oooooohhh, Natsuuuuuu!"

"Crap, Cana!" Natsu began to freak out as he caught Lucy's and Happy's attention. It was at the same moment that they both felt a cold hand on their shoulders.

"Gotcha!" Gray smirked to himself as he held onto the nervously sweating mages. Now all they had to do was drag them back to the guild and reap in the praise.

Natsu was ready to punch Gray's lights out before he felt himself tackled onto the ground by the guilds resident drinker leaping into his chest.

"Found ya!" Cana grinned before taking a seat on groaning mage's lap with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Now, why don't you surrender peacefully, or do we have to do it the hard way."

Natsu flinched suddenly finding Cana grinding herself into his lap, unluckily causing a certain part of his body's blood to flow into his, well, pride and joy. He growled trying to hide the blush making its way to his face as he stared back challengingly at the smirking brunette.

"Like I'll fall for a dirty trick like this." he hissed doing his best to stop his rising excitement.

"What? You don't like my dirty tactic?"

"No, I actually think it's a great strategy. Doesn't mean I like it if you use it on me."

Lucy and Gray sweatdropped at the odd exchange between the two mages. Gray coughed into his fist hoping to stop the two from their heated battle only to feel his eye twitch at Cana flipping the bird back at him for interrupting her private time with her new love interest.

"R-Right." Gray cleared his throat doing his best to hide his own blush noticing the two trying to make the other surrender in their own way. It felt so awkward watching two of your childhood friends grind into each other in broad daylight. Had they no shame?

"Gray, your clothes."

Like he was one to talk.

After quickly running around for the scattered pieces of his clothing, Gray went back to work on dragging the three idiots back to the guild.

"Come on you guy's. If you come back now without a fight, then the master will probably let you go with a light warning instead of expulsion." he frowned, hoping that they would listen to him.

Expulsion? "We can get kicked out of the guild!?" Lucy began to freak out at the thought. She never that it would that serious!

"Oh, yeah." Natsu said plainly as he stopped trying to make Cana submit by grinding his pelvis into her to look back at Lucy as she fought off the light moans escaping her lips, "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes! Yes you did!"

Gray scoffed noticing his remark hadn't made an impact on Natsu. He should've known the idiot wouldn't take it seriously. All he understood was force. And it looked like he was about to be talking his language.

A cold chill ran down everyone's spines feeling a cold gale kick up around them centered around Gray. Looking back they could all see ice jut out in spikes from the Ice Alchemist's right hand as he glared coldly at the blinking pink haired mage.

"I'm done talking. It's obvious you won't listen, so I might as well beat you into reason. Because you're not going anywhere." he said cooly, bringing a chill down Lucy's back.

Natsu scowled before moving Cana off of him, much to her displeasure. So, the Ice stripper wanted a fight? That was fine with him. He was hoping for a warm up before they set off to Galuna Island anyway.

Bright orange-red flames danced around Natsu's own fist before engulfing them in a flaring coated clawed gesture that he motioned towards Gray, grinning wolfishly at the thought of a fight.

"If you want a piece of me, then come on!" he roared, preparing to charge straight in with his fists ablaze.

Cana sighed to herself as she grabbed Lucy by her shoulder to take her away from the oncoming fight.

"Men. They always have to resolve everything with fighting." she said with a yawn before looking back at the sweating blonde next to her. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Happy who sat on top of Lucy's head.

Happy shrugged, "She's still probably freaking out over being expelled."

"Really?" Cana chuckled, "What for? The master won't expel you guy's. He'll punish you if you come back now, but if you take the mission, well, I can't say for sure." she tapped her chin in thought, "He'll probably do That."

"What's that?" Lucy whimpered only to have Happy start trembling in fear.

"Oh no! Not That!"

"What is That! Somebody please tell me what That is!"

"Is that. . .Magic?"

Gray and Natsu suddenly stopped their glaring to look back at the odd looking sailor watching by as they were ready to bust each others heads open. He wore a blue bandanna with beard and mustache coming together in a fine shave with odd looking eye's that looked too far apart from each other dressed in a sailor's cloak. He looked on in awe and amazement at the powerful magic in both boy's hands before shaking his head with a smile.

"You guy's are. . .mage's?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup!" Natsu grinned widely.

"And you're trying to get to Galuna Island to lift its curse?"

"Pretty much." he nodded ignoring the glare Gray sent his way.

"What did I just say!?"

"You stink like a donkey's ass?"

"Shut the hell up!"

The sailor frowned in deep thought as he looked over the four mages standing on the dock before making up his mind. If they were mages, then maybe they could help his home.

"Get on." he motioned for his boat as Gray's mouth dropped open.

"What!?"

"Really?" Lucy said in amazement before smiling at the man, "Thank you, Mr-er. . ."

"Bobo." Bobo smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Bobo-san."

Gray finally had enough. He was tired of being ignored. The master entrusted him with bringing them back when he didn't believe he had the power to do it. And that was an insult to his skill. An insult he wouldn't ignore.

Bobo suddenly frowned noticing the edges of his boat begin to frost before gasping in shock watching by as ice began to crawl up along his vessel. It was soon after that the waters surrounding his part of the docks completely froze over, turning into solid ice that creeped onto docks the mages were standing on.

Everyone's breath came out in puffs of visible breath as the temperature dropped before they all turned their gaze at the only one capable of such a feat.

Gray's eyes resembled his magic, turning cold as he glared at Natsu with such determination he had never shown before.

"I said you're not going anywhere, and I mean it." he said coldly before a ice gathered in his hand to form a blade of ice that he proceeded to point towards Natsu.

"An idiot like you doesn't stand a chance going on an S-class mission."

Natsu frowned before sighing as he ignited his fists with magic once again.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it, then let's fight." he said narrowing his eye's.

The air was tense with as the two mages were once again ready to fight. And it looked like nothing was going to stop them this time.

"_O no Nemuri(King's Slumber)_!"

Well, no one but a grumpy Cards mage.

Gray flinched at the sudden heavy pressure bringing down his eye's to shut close. Looking back one last time before sleep took him in, he looked back with a glare at Cana. He tsked, falling back with a snore as he fell asleep.

Cana released a sigh of relief before picking up the snoring Ice mage and tossing him into the boat, surprising Bobo and the rest.

"What?" she huffed as she got on board.

"Wait, you two are coming with us?" Lucy asked in surprise of the sudden events as Natsu jumped in without question.

Cana shrugged as she found a nice spot next to Natsu, sighing in content once she laid against his strong broad chest. Natsu simply looked at Cana with confusion before deciding to let it go. Any second now the boat was going to be moving and he was going to be out in a sick daze. She'd back away eventually.

"Meh, why not? You two were going to go no matter what we did. Might as well go with the flow. Besides," she smirked confidently, "I have been nominated as S-class material several times before. I'm sure the master will go lighter on you guy's if you complete the mission." she winked as Lucy gaped.

"Y-You've been nominated as one of the strongest in the guild!?"

Happy nodded with a grin as he patted Lucy's head, "Aye! Cana is hella strong! I bet if she ever got serious she'd even give Natsu a run for his money!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Happy." Natsu said blankly as he went to work on melting the ice around them.

"You're welcome!"

Well, that made her feel a lot better with taking the mission now. With Cana, Natsu, and Gray, along with herself and Happy, maybe they could lift the curse on the island of Galuna. With three strong mages, what could go wrong?

* * *

**_(Back at Fairy Tail guild hall.)_**

The master sighed as he patiently waited for Gray and Cana's return with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. It had been three hours since they had set off towards Hargeon and he was starting to worry over what could've happened. Worst case scenario, the two had been dragged along to complete the mission that they weren't ready for yet.

It was very troubling. Hopefully they would all return safe.

Waiting by the guild doors, Levy couldn't help but worry over her friends safe return from their mission.

She knew for a fact that they wouldn't be returning without completing the mission. That was just like Natsu. He would always finish what he started no matter what. So it was safe to say that he wouldn't be dragged back to the guild unless it was someone like Erza bringing him back.

Levy tightened her hands over her heart at the thought of the S-class mission they had taken. She had studied up on the island once she had found out that was their destination. The Moon Isle. An island that once harvested a powerful magic disperser from the very moon itself. And now it was known as the Demon's Isle, an island that housed demons that could survive stabs to the chests.

Something wasn't right. She could just tell. Hopefully they would just come back in one piece.

"I'm sorry, but is this Fairy Tail?" A soft, mature voice interrupted Levy's thoughts causing her to look up from her table to stare back at the women in front of her.

"Oh, yes, it is." Levy smiled as she got up from her seat to stand in front of the dark purple haired woman, "May I help you? I'm a member of the guild."

"Really?" the woman smiled, "Thank you. I was told to come to Fairy Tail with my daughter after Natsu had left to set up a mission request so that we could hire his protection for a limited time. He said something along the lines of Fairy Tail would protect us till he came back from his mission."

"Wait. . .What!?" Levy groaned. Yup, she was right. He wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Sighing as she knew the master wouldn't be happy with the news, Levy moved to lead the woman to the master so that they could set up some accommodations for the mean time.

"Follow me, Ms. . ."

"Umi." Ultear smiled as she followed the blue haired bookworm towards the master.

And so, a new future has been set. One that would differ from the original time line. One that they all would create. Decided by them, built by them, and dreamed by them.

But, the timeline is very stubborn. The original timeline will always lean towards its destined course. And it would do whatever was necessary to set everything as fate decided it.

Somewhere, on the island of Galuna, a dark shadow cast itself onto the giant glacier containing the demon of disaster and chaos.

The shadow smirked, revealing a red slitted eye that chuckled ominously in the light of the moon. A shadow that would become the new light.

* * *

**And done! Chapter 3 complete!**

**With a new future set to unfold by their hands, what perrails will Fairy Tail face as a dark shadow seems to of sneaked into their time. And how will things change with the original timeline already disrupted by Meredy's and Ultears presence?**

**All will be answered soon enough. I just need time to write. I'm about to head out for my job interview after I take a shower and put on my new salmon button shirt. Yeah, I'm about to strut in with confidence and ace my interview and start working. I'm so giddy. I even bought five more volumes of Fairy Tail yesterday and now I have twelve! All the way up to the end of The Tower of Heaven. Yup, it's good to be me right now. Especially after taking a little vacation in Six Flags where the rain didn't stop. I was so drenched. . .it was so worth it.**

**Like I said, shower first, interview later. Which means that I'll update A Time Before Fairy Tales when I get back home. Well, after a last minute editing. **

**I'm not gone people. I know it takes forever for me to update, but, hey, at least I'm updating. I'm never going to abandon anything. Not till the very end.**

**So, till later, NeoShadows fading in and out.**


	4. An Idiots Guide to Destroying the Moon

**As promised, here is a new chapter of A Slight Change in Time. Lucky you guys. I just finished the first chapter to my first crossover. And yes, it's a crossover of Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts, my two favorite manga and game. Check it out once you're done reading this new chapter. I promise you won't regret it.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail. The rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I wonder what he does when one of his fingers are stitched up from using a deadly piece of machinery. I know for a fact that it hurts like hell to type with one of your fingers or thumbs standing up in an odd position.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Idiots Guide to Destroying the Moon.**

* * *

It was already dark out in the seas when the Fairy Tail mages could make out the dark silhouette of the dreaded Demon's Isle, Galuna Island. The waves gently rocked the boat as they neared closer to their most dangerous mission yet. A mission where one tiny mistake would lead to their certain death.

Now was the time to reign in their wits. To harden their resolve. To cast all fear away. And most importantly of all!

"S-S-Some o-one! Get me a-a bucket!"

See if it was not too late to swim back to the harbor.

Natsu felt his cheeks blow up with restraint as the bastard of the sea kept kicking at their boat, his motion sickness dragging him into a hell on earth.

This was why it was better to swim to the island! He'd rather take his chances with the sharks they had just recently passed by then take another moment dying on some crummy old long boat with fish expression design on the hull. But nooooooo! They had to take a damn boat to Galuna, it was too dangerous she said. What was so dangerous about a few miles long swim through a shark infested sea? He'd roast those jerks the moment they even tried nibbling on his leg.

If he could, Natsu would of sighed. But seeing as he was still fighting off losing the last contents of his stomach into the waves he could only gurgle in depression.

"Shush now, Natsu. Mama's here to make it all better."

Damn Cana. How the hell was she even able to put up with his motion sickness? Most girls felt disgusted when they saw him this state.

What he didn't know was that Cana was use to the sight of barfing. After years of drinking in the guild you tend to see a grown man hurling his guts out after one too many beers as second nature. Especially if you were the one to drink the guy under the table. Which happened a lot.

So, as they headed out to sea, Cana had made it her duty to watch over the sickly sea sick Dragon Slayer. By which she meant cuddling his poor green face to her naughty pillows. Oddly enough, it helped to an extent. Natsu wasn't puking anymore, which was good news to everyone on the small boat, but it didn't mean he was done moaning like the dead.

Cana smiled down at the groaning pink haired mage, ruffling his pink locks as they could see the island on the horizon.

"Don't be such a sad sack. We're almost towards the island, right Old man?" she asked the bandanna wearing sailor who twitched at the end of her sentence.

Old man? He was only twenty-six year's old!

Nodding his head Bobo set his gaze to the nearing island of demons with a wistful smile, "Aye. It won't be long now."

"Really?" Lucy smiled nervously as her whole body shook at the thought of landing on an island populated by scary demons.

"I know it's a little late now, but I'm getting scared."

"Really? Well too bad! After dragging me along with you idiots on your suicidal mission, you don't have a right to be scared!"

"Oh, calm down, Gray." Cana yawned before rummaging through her pack she had brought with her before leaving Fairy Hills earlier. Finding what she needed, the Cards mage then proceeded to uncap a bottle of vodka with Natsu's open mouth, his teeth popping the annoying cap before she took a swig of the heavenly nectar.

"Why can't you just enjoy the boat ride like the rest of us?" she smirked with a small blush from the liquor.

"What the hell are you talking about!? No one's enjoying this ride! Lucy's trembling in fear, Natsu's your own personal bottle opener, and Happy's trying to eat the front of the boat because it looks like a fish!"

"Fish~!"

"See!?" Gray growled before frowning towards the drinking brunette seriously.

"What?" she hiccuped with a scowl as she finished her vodka and went for another in her bag.

"We're going against master's orders." he said sternly, sighing before laying his head back against some wooden cargo behind him as he looked up at the sky, "You do realize what that means, right? Expulsion. Even if master does see us as his children, it doesn't mean he'll let us go for breaking a big rule like this. He'll need to show an example to the rest of the guild so that no one will be stupid enough to do something like this again."

"I don't care."

"What!?" Gray's jaw dropped in disbelief as a smug smirk took over Cana's face.

"You heard me. I don't care." she said with a wistful sigh, "What happens, happens. You know? I mean, when have we ever cared about the consequences of our actions? Never!" she smirked before patting the sickly grumbling rose head in her lap, "Besides, we both know the master doesn't have the heart to kick us out for something like this. The worse he could do is. . .That." she shivered as a hint of fear clouded her eye's.

"What is That!? Why won't somebody tell me!? I don't think I want That!"

Gray ignored the confused despaired cries of the cute blonde as he looked back with gritted teeth sported by a glare, "You take the old man too lightly. You do know about what happened to Laxus's father a few years ago, right? The idiot took a mission that was way out of his league and guess what happened? The Master expelled him from his guild! His own flesh and blood! What makes you think he won't do the same to us!?" he said coldly.

Cana still wouldn't back down even as she could remember what happened to make Laxus so. . .Laxus, "Yeah, I remember what he did. He endangered his own team on a dangerous mission and came back alone. His team gave their life's for him and he didn't show any hint of remorse. He used them. That's why he was kicked out of the guild. Not because of the actual mission class."

Gray continued to meet the drinking mage in a heated glare, refusing to back down till his shoulders sagged in defeat. No matter what he would say to try convince Cana they had made a mistake she wouldn't budge. Why did all of Fairy Tails woman have to be so stubborn? He sighed angrily puffing his cheeks in annoyance as he mumbled.

Cana smirked, cupping her ears as she heard Gray mumble.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she said with a Cheshire grin.

Gray tsked with an embarrassed blush, ". . .Can you please untie me? I promise I won't try to stop you."

Tapping her cheek in thought Cana closed her eye's as she nodded. Gray sighed in relief. He was starting to get rope burn from the bindings tying his hands to his back. Not to mention Natsu would of never let him live it down if he saw him as he was. Thank god he was too sick to make fun of him.

"What do you think, Natsu?" the heavy drinker smiled slyly as Gray's eyes popped out in disbelief, "Should we let him go?"

"The idiot's knocked out from his own stupid Achilles heel! What makes you think he'll answer you!?"

"NO! Keep him tied down like the pig that he is! C-Crap! My l-l-lunch!" Cue barfing out the side of the boat.

"Forget you!" Gray shouted angrily before nearly kicking the vomiting Dragon Slayer out of the boat.

Laughing Cana resumed her earlier nightly drinking as they reached closer and closer the island of demons. And to prove she wasn't such a bad girl she even offered the fuming Ice Alchemist some Irish scotch. To which he greedily drank without a moments hesitation.

He was going off on a dangerous S-class mission without the master's approval. He was better off drunk off the damn handle when he came back. He didn't want to suffer the punishment sober.

And as the Fairy Tail mages rested before their big mission, our favorite Dragon Slayer was busy with his own little issues besides motion sickness.

* * *

_**(Inside Natsu's head.)**_

"Eh? Where am I?"

Natsu blinked in confusion as he looked around his surroundings. One minute he was doing his best from puking all over Cana, cursing the damn son of a bitch responsible for all forms of transportation and his mother, before a sharp kick to the back of his head made him see black. It was probably Gray. Dirty looking son of a bitch. Oh, when he woke back up he was so toast.

Looking around Natsu was confused with the scenery. He was back at Fairy Tail. The guild hall to be more precise. The only strange thing about the scene was that the guild was completely empty.

That wasn't right. Fairy Tail was always full of mages and full of noise, not desolate and void of any noise. He frowned as he moved his head back and forth through the guild, trying to make sense of what the hell was going on.

"I see, you're awake."

Natsu spun around to the source of the voice only to drop his jaw in shock at who he saw standing on the balcony of the second floor.

A spiky pink haired man with slanted black eye's, light tan skin, wearing a red open collared, one sleeve, waistcoat with black fur trimmings, tucked and zipped into his gray knee length trousers. He wore Igneel's scarf over his neck and his Fairy Tail guild mark on his left arm and right side of his waistcoats chest.

Natsu looked up at. . .Natsu in disbelief as he pointed a shaky finger up at himself.

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu shouted in outrage before raising a raging fist at the sweat dropping imposter, "And why the hell are you messing with my look, you look-stealing-bastard!"

"See? I told you he didn't like red."

"And who the hell are you!?" Natsu shouted in a mix of more anger and confusion as he found another imposter step out from behind.

The imposter wore the same outfit as the one standing on the second floor railing only that his waistcoat was colored a deep sea blue minus the fur trimmings and wore a pair of glasses on his face.

"And why the hell are you wearing glasses!?" he shouted before punching the blue wearing son of a bastard away into the bar.

Crashing against the many bottles of liquor, the blue waistcoat Natsu was knocked out by the force of the blue with a fist indent on his left as he laid in the ruined bar with swirly eye's. A tuft of pink hair quickly rose from behind the bar, the owner of the pink hair looking none too happy about all the booze shattered all over the glasses wearing Natsu.

Natsu growled. Great, another look alike. Only this one was wearing a dark purple waistcoat and was drunk off his ass.

"Who the fuck sent Glasses flying into the damn bar!?" he roared with a pink flushed face, hiccuping a second later. He stumbled out of the bar quickly finding the bastard who destroyed and ruined his drinking spot, doing his best to stop himself from tripping on his feet as he glared as murderously as he could drunk at Natsu.

"Oi, Pinky!" he said in a heavy slur, stopping in front of Natsu to lay his hand over the others shoulder to stop himself from falling over. He hiccuped, frowning in confusion for a moment before glaring back at Natsu.

"Do you know who knocked Glasses into my bar? By the way, your hair sucks."

"What gives you the right to say that to me, idiot!" Natsu said as his mouth dropped in utter gall of what the imposter said to him.

The drunk Natsu blinked in confusion for a few moments, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before shouting in anger in Natsu's face.

"Who the fuck are you!? And why the hell are you so close!?" he yelled before giving Natsu the same treatment he had given glasses Natsu.

A hard clawed palm strike to the cheek.

Sent crashing high into the rafters of the guild hall, Natsu growled, his cheek stinging from the powerful punch to the face. Right hand blazing with fire magic he shot off the top of the guild to meet fist to palm with his look alike. A powerful gust of wind blew up from the clash, sending the tables and chairs along with anything else not capable of standing the gust to fly off into rubble.

Drunk Natsu snorted, taking a quick swig of a concealed, small flask of booze hidden in his scarf with his free hand, "Tough little guy, aren't ya, Pinky?" he smirked, "Made real mess of the place."

"Then you should of just let me knock you off your ass if you're so concerned about the guild." Natsu said with a deadpanned expression. Pulling back his fist Natsu rose an eyebrow at the way the drunk seemed to stumble without any source of balance to help him up.

Reminded him a lot of Cana when even she had too much to drink.

"Enough!" A loud booming voice shouted in the guild, stopping the two Natsu's from breaking out into a fight. Natsu frowned at the tone of the voice. It really reminded him of Erza. Sent shivers down his spine.

Falling from above the second floor, another Natsu landed in between the two, his eye's stern in a disapproved frown, just like the one he would get from Erza before he was beaten into a bloody pulp. Unlike the other three, this one wore a vest like gray piece of armor without any sleeves, gauntlets over his right hand, and a red scabbard tied to the bottom end of his waistcoat in its sheath.

"I will not have mindless fighting in the guild. Do I make myself clear?" he said threateningly with red demon glowing eye's.

Natsu growled in annoyance not liking how he was ordering himself to stop fighting, which was confusing when he stopped to think about it, "Who do you think you are!? Erza!? Like you or her could stop me from doing what I want!"

He should of never said those words~!

He didn't know how it happened, but Natsu had to admit one thing about the armor wearing imposter. He was scary fast.

The armor clad rose haired man narrowed his eye's as he caught Natsu in an armlock submission, twisting his left arm back while pressing his foot deep into his spine.

"What was that you said about the our mistress?" he said calmly, adding more pressure into his submission.

_'Our mistress?'_ Erza? What the hell was with this guy? And what he mean 'our mistress'?

"Ooohhh? You mean the redhead with the jugs?" Drunk Natsu loosely grinned only to duck under a swipe of Armor Natsu's blade.

"Watch where you swing that crappy stick! I can't drink without a head you know!" he shouted with a tick mark, avoiding the lightning quick swings of Armor Natsu's sword who let go of the groaning fire mage.

"Dastard! I will make you pay for saying such perverse things about Erza-sama!"

"Oi! I'm not the only one who thinks she has some A-grade rack! You've seen them when she wears those loose fitting armors of hers!"

"Dastard!"

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy."

"Stay still and let me slice you into fine, drunk, Dragon Slayer chops!"

"Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle."

As the two Natsu's tore apart the guild hall running around like bickering children, the original Natsu was having a hard time understanding what was going around him. This was the first time something like this had ever happened to him. Was he losing his mind? Granted he did get hit in the head a lot when he did something stupid in the guild by Erza and the master, not to mention Gildarts when he challenged him to a fight, but he never thought that all those blows would cause him to go insane.

It was probably Gray's fault. Natsu nodded his head at the most logical answer he could come up with. Ice stripping bastard. When he woke up he'd dunk his head in the ocean till he passed out.

The Natsu standing above the guild hall on the second floor stood by watching the chaos fill the guild hall with a sweat drop still present on his forehead. He sighed moving his head where one of the Natsu's was passed out in a pile of shattered alcohol. They all probably forgot about the guy staring up at the ceiling in a dizzy daze of pain and fine tasting booze.

Not that bad of place to be knocked out in really.

"All right, that is enough."

Hopping off of the railing, the more elegant of the Natsu's decided enough was enough. If he didn't stop things now the guild would be in shambles. And he couldn't have that. It took too muck time to fix the place back to the way it was. Poor Mira-chan. He truly did feel bad for all the mess he made in the guild brawls.

With a mental note to remind the original Natsu not to make a mess for Mira's sake, the imposter Natsu landed between the the two Natsu just as Drunk Natsu was ready to fight, breaking the wooden floor from the force of his landing into splinters. The two Natsu's weren't even able to widen their eye's in shock before twin pillars of raging fire erupting from the floor boards to render them into embers.

Natsu stood by in awe of the scene. He had yet to be able to call flames from anywhere besides his body. Yet his look alike was able to do it without so much a care.

"As master of this guild hall I will not have fighting when we've got much bigger things to deal with." he said blankly as if he didn't just incinerate two people.

The two columns of fire were blown away by their captives by a strong wave of one's sword and the others palm. No sign of any burn could be found on both Natsu's, only sign of annoyance on both their faces before huffing and turning away from the other.

"My apologies, Master." Armor Natsu said politely through gritting teeth.

"I'm thirsty anyways. I was going to get a drink, so whatever." Drunk Natsu snorted as he turned back to his bar, ". . .What's smart ass doing passed out in the bar anyways? Bastard! He didn't go through my stash again, did he!?"

"Master?" Natsu frowned in confusion as Master Natsu turned his eye's back to him with a smile that bordered along a smirk.

"Remember me? I told you you couldn't fight Erza, Cana, and Mira. But did you listen? Nooooo." he said as Natsu's face suddenly lite up.

"Wait. You're me! The one that was talking shit while I was running away from those three!" he growled feeling ticked off, "You bastard! Wait. . .does that mean I'm calling myself a bastard?" he stopped to think as he scratched his head in confusion.

Master Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe. We never did find out who are parents were."

"Ouch, low blow, as Thrafstis would say." pulling himself back up from the ruined bar while ignoring said drinking fire mage's death threats against his life, the glasses wearing Natsu shook his head free of any bottle shards as he made his way towards Master Natsu and the original Natsu.

"Still insisting on using those Greek names, Sofia?" Master Natsu said teasingly as said mage frowned disapprovingly.

"I told you it was Faskomilo, not Sofia, Kyrios-sama."

"As you say, Fasko. I just thought Sofia spoke more about you." Kyrio's sighed before turning towards the knight wearing Natsu.

"N, I'm surprised that you could be so easily coursed into fighting Thraf. I know how you are about Erza, but please learn to control yourself around our guest." he smiled as N bowed in apology towards the master.

"Thrafstis, Faskomilo, Kyrios, N?" Natsu frowned, not understanding what the names meant. Greek? The word sounded familiar. It must have been one of those languages Erza tried to teach him as kid to make him smarter. Which sadly failed seeing as he couldn't understand a damn thing she was teaching.

Kyrios nodded his head, "Yes, we thought it would be best if we came up with names for ourselves seeing as it would be confusing referring to all of ourselves as Natsu. Though I like to call Nait N."

"Huh?"

Thrafstis scoffed before laughing at the confused mage from behind the bar, "He means it be too much for your tiny ass brain, Pinky!"

"Shut it! I don't think I like you! Or me. Gah! All this is hurting my head!"

"Told ya!"

"Shut up!"

"Thraf, enough." Kyrios coughed into his fist making the other Natsu stop as he went back to drinking whatever was left over in the bar.

"I see you're confused." Kyrios said as he went back to Natsu who looked just as confused as when he first woke up.

"No, you think?" Natsu said blandly, "I'm just use to seeing four of myself inside my head doing random crap while calling themselves weird names I've never heard before."

Nait tsked from the sides, "If you had actually paid attention towards the mistress's lessons when we were children, then maybe you wouldn't be so confused."

Natsu shivered at the memory. She had turned him away from learning after that.

"Don't be alarmed." Kyrios tried to calm Natsu, thinking his trembling was due from the confusion and not the images of Erza holding some chains with demon eye's, "We are simply a fabrication of your mind. It all happened when Erza and Cana had accidentally slammed your head a little too hard into a building just as their hunt began. The trauma must of created us and, well," he loosely motioned with his hands to the guild and the others, "here we are."

"Really?" Natsu said in disbelief, looking in suspicion at all the Natsu's in his guild, "You expect me to believe some little blow created you guys out of trauma?"

"It's probably due to all the other hits to your head, Pinky." Thrafstis snorted, "They must of all piled up and fucked that head of yours."

"Trust us, we are as confused and puzzled as you are, Natsu." Faskomilo sighed as he readjusted his now cracked glasses, "This is truly an intriguing phenomenon."

". . .No, seriously. Why am I wearing glasses?" Natsu asked Kyrios as Faskomilo jaw dropped at being ignored so easily just because of his glasses, "I don't wear glasses. And they would only be an nuisance in a fight."

". . . . .Fashion statement?" Kyrios smiled as he sweated at the question. He shouldn't of been too surprised. He was Natsu.

"What weird sense of fashion." Natsu shook his head before getting back on topic, "Soooo, I've gone insane, is what you're trying to say."

"No, not that." Kyrios sweat dropped, "We seem to be different types of personalities created from the crack in your mind. I don't really think we classify as you being insane."

"Technically," Faskomilo pointed as they all looked at him, "It does."

"Goddammit! I was hoping Gray became crazy first!"

"So you knew it was only a matter of time before you lost your sanity?" Nait deadpanned at the pouting mage.

Natsu shrugged, "Meh, pretty much. Not everyone in Fairy Tail is alright in the head, know what I mean?"

"Yes, we do. We're all not block headed idiots who first thought two plus two equaled fish."

"What did I just say about shutting up, you drunk! Besides, you're me! You're making fun of yourself!"

"Can we all get back to what's important here?" Kyrios said as he clapped his hands to get all the Natsu's attention.

"That's better." he nodded, turning back to Natsu with a serious look on his face, "Look, we don't really understand what the hell is going on here. You could say we were technically just born a day ago. So we're as clueless as to what is going on here as you are. But, for now at least, we shouldn't worry about all this. As far as we can see nothing is wrong with your head. We're just voices of your conscious. Nothing bad about that."

Thrafstis rolled his eye's, doing his best to hold back his laughter as he looked back at Natsu with puffed cheeks, "You have voices in your head. What a nut job!"

"I really don't like you! Die! Seriously, die and never come back!"

"Ignore him." the pink haired master sighed, "Or you. Whatever. The fact is that we'll be here for a while. And we'll try to help out as much as we can while you're awake. From the looks of it you'll be needing our help."

"The mistress won't be happy about this." Nait grumbled to himself as he fell into depression in the corner of the guild with a dark cloud over his head.

"Help, huh?" Well he was taking on an S-class quest. And while he was confident he could do it all by himself it couldn't hurt have a little extra help.

"Sure, why not?" Natsu grinned widely, surprising all four Natsu's at his quick answer.

"Really, Pinky?" Thrafstis brow rose disbelief, "You're not even going to think about it or question if this is some sort of trap?" he asked only for Natsu to shake his head.

"Why would I? If can't trust myself, then who can I trust?" he laughed joyfully before his head started to feel light headed. Must of meant he was waking up.

"Well, looks like I got a mission to finish. Gotta show the old man that I'm S-class material and make some extra money to take care of Umi and Meredy. For a mother, she has one hell of a fist."

And with that last comment Natsu vanished from thin air from the guild inside his head, leaving the Natsu's in his head to frown in confusion.

"That was. . .easy." Faskomilo laughed uneasily as he adjusted his glasses.

"Were we. . .really that trusting?" Nait frowned at how Natsu had acted. He had almost forgot how open he was. How could Erza let him go on in such ignorance?

Thrafstis didn't say anything. Instead he chose to scoff at the vanishing pink haired mage before leaving for the cellar for some heavier liquor. He needed some hard stuff to forget what was going on in his head. That and the care free personality he use to have really pissed him off.

Kyrios smiled at his brother's, feeling nostalgic at meeting the original Natsu.

"Perhaps we've just become jaded. I actually miss that old personality of ours. We were much more fun." he happily grinned before his eye's seemed to age.

"All we can do is try our best to help him. And prevent the future nightmare from ever descending upon all our loved ones."

* * *

_**(Back at Fairy Tail.)**_

Glare.

Ignore it. If you pay any sort of attention to her then you'll only be dragged into her game. Levy nodded to herself silently as she tried to enjoy her book at the bar. She was above any sort of childish taunting.

Glare.

Nope. Not happening. Besides, if Erza found out she got involved in such things, there would be hell to pay. Though she could always get out of it by with holding some of her favorite types of novels. She had books you couldn't find anywhere else.

Rare dirty romance books, but rare none the less.

Glare.

She was stronger than this! Another girls heated glare meant nothing. Even if said glare sent shivers down her spine.

Glare.

_'Somebody, anybody, help me!'_ Levy silently sobbed into her book in the face of the other girls glare behind her.

Ultear, who had been watching the odd scene of her daughter, Meredy, glaring at the nice blue haired girl named Levy, found the whole thing amusing as well as the rest of the guild watching on.

It was safe to say Meredy found an unwilling love rival. How? It was rather simple.

When Ultear had first walked into the guild, Levy had been nice enough to escort her to the master's study for a mission request. Skipping over her discussion with the master, who was as wise as he was a dirty old man, she had quickly went back to Lucy's for her pseudo daughter. Overjoyed that she would be hanging out in the guild of her future husband, Meredy had dashed off towards Fairy Tail intent on creating good will with the guild members to capture Natsu's heart faster. Safe to say the guild was shocked when a cute, bounteous, pink haired girl busted through the guild doors with a happy smile on her face.

Especially with the fact she had loudly, and happily, proclaimed to be Natsu's future wife.

Chaos, once again, ensued. Thank Kami the master was there to stop the insanity from escalating like the other day. He had enough of the guild going crazy over love for one day.

Shortly after, Makarov decided to properly introduce the two young woman to Fairy Tail. Safe to say the male members were overjoyed with the two staying in the guild during the day while Team Natsu was away on their missions. A mother and daughter combo? Hell yeah! Even Makarov shed a tear at the beauties Natsu had brought. Before he remembered said idiots decision of illegally taking an S-class mission.

It was a good thing he had sent a message to Erza shortly after he realized Cana and Gray had failed to bring the boy back. Wouldn't be long now till she brought them in.

Yeah, he must of forgotten that it was Natsu she was bringing back. Nothing ever went through perfectly when that flame headed idiot was involved.

But once Meredy had met the smiling face of Levy who welcomed the two as friends seeing as Natsu befriended them, the pink haired girl had immediately seen the bookworm as a threat.

Why? It was rather obvious really. Levy was cute. Instant rival, whether or not she liked Natsu.

Soon after Meredy had begun to glare at the equally cute girl she had just met. Greatly confusing the guild as to why anyone would glare at poor, cute, innocent little Levy of all people.

Everyone except for Ultear and Mira who was an expert in silly things such as what was currently going on.

"Isn't it cute, Umi-chan?" Mira giggled from next to the mother as they watched Levy try in vain to ignore the heated, cute glare from Meredy, "Who knew Natsu's uprising fame would suddenly spark fan girls to chase after him lately?"

"Fan girls?" Ultear paled. She knew of those dangerous creatures named fangirls. They use to follow Jellal, or as he was known as Siegrain, all the time that he had left Era. It was no wonder he never left even in his Illusion body. Though that may of also been because of her since she was controlling him most of the time.

Mira nodded with a happy smile on her face as she recalled the last few days, "Yup! He's become much stronger nowadays, enough that the ladies have seemed to notice. Just the other day the guild was thrown into shambles over a love letter one of his fans must of sent to him while he was away on mission before coming back. You should of seen it. It was hilariouse!" she laughed.

A love letter? Ultear did her best to hide the tired sigh leaving her lips at the thought. Like she didn't know who's love letter it was.

"It's so sad." Mira sighed melodramatically, catching the dark purple haired woman's attention as she noticed the barmaid blushed with a dreamy smile on her face, "All those girls will be heartbroken once he realizes that I'm the only one fit to be his beautiful wife."

"WHAT!?" Ultear sighed. Of course Meredy heard that little comment.

Levy meanwhile sighed in relief seeing as the pink haired girl had found a new victim to annoy. Now she could get back to her precious book.

Precious book, yeah, right. It was nothing more than another smut novel involving a fire mage and a blue haired woman.

Mira nodded seeming to be oblivious of the cute glare pointed her way, "Of course! After all he is in love with me." she said with her eye's closed, smiling despite the growling pink haired girl staring her down.

"But he loves me!"

"Oh, honey." Mira giggled, "I'm more wife material. You're just a naïve little girl."

"You're only a year older than me!"

The white haired barmaid winked, "A year more experience is still a year more. I don't even think you'd know what to do with him when he starts to lust after a real woman."

The guild felt their jaws drop in shock at what they were hearing. Sweet, kind, adorable, Mirajane was fighting with another girl over Natsu of all people. Things were going to go down hill fast. Even Nab, who had been struggling with choosing from over fifteen missions to take from quickly picked from two to get the hell out of the line of fire. He was indecisive, not stupid.

Meredy felt her eye twitch at the blow. While she had no dating experience to speak from considering she was known as a dark mage in the future and was always on the move to avoid the council's Rune Knights, she wasn't as oblivious to the matter of sex as one would think. Ultear had taught her about the birds and the bees, she was sure of all that she needed to know after that blushing disaster.

"I so do know what to do with a man like Natsu when he has an itch he can't scratch himself. Besides, my chest is bigger!" she said victoriously with a grin.

Levy blinked suddenly finding herself pressed up chest to chest with the bubbly pink haired girl, dropping her head in depression as she was once again dragged into the girl's game.

Ultear face palmed at the scene. How could Meredy go from arguing with Mirajane to comparing chests with Levy in a split second? It seemed Fairy Tail's odd upbeat personality was already tainting her innocence. And sense of logic.

"Yup!" Mira grinned as she walked back to the bar to serve some mages who had stopped by for a drink, smiling deviously back at Meredy as she antagonized poor old Levy, "I still got it."

_'So that was you?'_ The Time mage knew she had felt a dark presence for a split second before Meredy went to harass their new friend, _'There really is more to everyone than meets the eye.'_ How scary.

"That's Mira-chan for you, cute and scary to boot."

"Master?" Ultear nearly jumped in surprise finding the tiny old man sitting besides her drinking a mug of hard ale, kicking his feet back watching the odd, yet funny scene play before him.

"How's it going, Umi-chan?" the old mage smiled up at the sighing mother, "Didn't mean to scare you there. Just wanted to see how two of our new members were doing."

"I'm fine, Master Makarov. You just startled me there for a second." she smiled politely at the kind old man, "And I see you still seem to be intent on us joining your guild as you keep referring to us as members. Sadly though we aren't mages, we only have a small amount of magical power to use weak magical items."

"Bah! Who cares about being able to perform spells! You two are clearly Fairy Tail material. Your bodies can rival some of the best female mages in the guild."

Ultear sweat dropped at the nodding old man's comment, "Really? Is that all it takes for a female to join the guild?"

"Maybe. What do I know, I'm not the master!" he laughed, nearly falling back on his seat.

"Master. . .I think you're drunk."

"And you have two A-grade knockers, but you don't see me blabbing on about them."

Ultear didn't know what to say. Here was one of the strongest of the Ten Holy Saints, drunk and making lewd jokes in front of his own guild. She really had to wonder what the titles were worth. If this drunk could get one, than it made sense that Jellal was able to attain such a title when he was possessed by her false ghost. And the man was an arrogant nut job at the time.

Calming down from his laughter Master Makarov took on a more serious expression as he looked between the two arguing girls and Ultear, "While I still feel suspicious of your story of being stalked by some unknown dark guild, I believe in the trust you both have earned from our resident fire breathing idiot. That boy, while being a battle happy fool, has some of the sharpest eye's I've ever seen on him. He seems to be able to peer through the very darkness and catch the faintest glimmer of light within us all. I don't doubt his intentions in lending a hand to two odd woman who had magically appeared before him, even when my own eye's can see through more than appearance."

It was than and there that Ultear knew she was caught. While the old saint couldn't have reason to of found out her true intentions he could see through her fake disguise of a civilian and sense her true magical power. Not enough to realize she was a mage on the level of a an S-class mage, but enough to know she was more than a helpless woman. He earned his title, she was sure she had done everything to conceal every drop of magic within her magical container.

Her fist's clenched, shaking in fear of the strong stern eye's peering from Makarov's side glance of her. She did her best to keep her calm, even when she could feel her own heart ready to burst at the presence the simple short old man possessed.

"Do not be alarmed." Makarov smiled like he would to one of his children when he had caught them doing something bad, "I feel your intentions don't poss a threat to anyone. If anything you both are just a couple of lost souls looking for a place to call home once again."

Looking back at Makarov for a couple of seconds Ultear couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as her body relaxed. It almost felt like she was being stared down by a giant.

She blinked remembering the time she had attacked the sacred land of Fairy Tail, Tenrou Island along with Grimoire Heart. The man did practice Titan magic for a reason.

"But I really don't like Natsu like that!"

"Liar! I see what you're trying to do there! Trying to make me think you can't possibly fall for a man like Natsu, and when my back is turned, dig your thieving hands in my future hubby and fuck him like there were no tomorrow!"

"Levy, how could you!" Jet and Droy wailed from behind the scene of action, there tears falling like waterfalls as Levy's jaw dropped with a mad blush.

"See?" Makarov sagely nodded as Ultear dropped her head in shame, "I hardly doubt someone who had raised a girl like that could really have any sort of ill intentions with our Natsu."

Where had she gone wrong?

"If anything," Makarov continued, "You two could at least work here part-time with Mira-chan. Seeing as you don't have enough money to fully pay for the mission request, or request fee, the two of you could pay it all off by working the bar and helping Mira-chan with her bar chores. I'm sure she could use the help and we'll pay enough for the two of you to live by for now." he grinned in the face of the speechless mother figure.

Ultear didn't know what to say. Never had she been shown such kindness. But it was to be expected from the master of a guild like Fairy Tail. They all had hearts bigger than themselves.

"We'll see." Ultear turned away, trying to hide her small smile at the kindness she was being shown.

Fairy Tail was truly a one of a kind guild.

* * *

"THAT! Is the last time I get on a boat!"

"Fuck! I think that giant wave washed away all my booze! Lousy son of a bitch!"

"Yay! Look at all the fish washed in! I'm going to have me a buffet of fish. We dine like kings tonight!"

"Umm, guy's? I think Gray's dead."

Moments before the team of Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Cana had arrived on the island of Galuna, where they learned of the curse plaguing the islanders from Bobo who had been afflicted by the demon's cursed image, a small tsunami had crashed into their small boat. Screaming and cursing had filled the boat along with large amounts of water till they sunk in with the waves, crashing along the shores of Galuna minutes later.

Lucy sighed as she twisted the water out of her hair. Why couldn't anything ever go right? What were the chances of their small boat being sucked into a tidal wave, their boat rider vanishing into thin air, and landing no where on an island filled with demons? None. Except if you took on a high paying mission with a fire breathing idiot. Than it was a sure thing.

Poor Gray. The ice mage was still tied up to the post of the boat when the wave hit. Now he was buried neck deep in sand with the rest of the rubble of the boat. Was he even breathing?

Cana pouted as she rummaged through the sands for her bag. All her liquor was in there! Her babies! What the hell was she going to do with out any type of alcohol in her system!?

Oh, and her magic cards were in there too. No biggie.

"So, this is Galuna island?" Natsu frowned as he shook the sand out his hair, "Doesn't really look like a cursed island."

"No, seriously, I don't think Gray's breathing. He's buried in sand. I don't think you can breath in sand."

"Who cares! I can't find my bag! I haven't had a drink in five minutes!"

"Alright! Let's go complete this mission and show up Erza!"

"Sooo, we're just going to leave him in the sand? Just ignore our friend desperately clawing for air?"

Finally digging his head out of the sand Gray glared back at his friends as he found a crab pinching at his ear.

"THANKS! NO, REALLY! THANKS FOR THE HELP BACK THERE!"

"Oh? You're alive? Damn, I was hoping you'd drown." Natsu pouted in disappointed in the face of Gray dropping his jaw.

Ready to curse out his rival Gray suddenly blinked as he felt a tug around his neck.

"My purse! Give it back, Gray!"

"How are we going to finish this mission if we can't even find the village?" Lucy mused as she looked into the forest by the beach. Turning back to her friends, she couldn't stop the sweat drop coming on at watching Cana roughly pull back her purse which was hung around the choking black haired mage's neck.

Forget finding the village. How were they going to finish the mission if Cana and Natsu killed Gray?

"Can we just get on with finding the village?" Lucy whined once they had all calmed down, "I'm tired! After getting washed in with a big wave I could use my beauty sleep."

"Sure. As soon as we ditch Gray here we can go find the client." Natsu shrugged.

"Ditch me? Like hell you guy's are leaving me here on this island while you take on an S-class job." Gray smirked as he dusted off the bits of rubble stuck to his clothes. He looked back at his friends with a grin, intent on completing the mission to show his worth.

"The only one who's going to be seen as S-class material when we're done with this mission is me!"

Should of known the ice freak was going to join in. Despite that Natsu couldn't help but grin back at his friend. Would of been boring without someone to fight with while he was on the mission. Not to mention going on a mission with only Lucy, Cana, and Happy would be a bad idea. Lucy was fine. The girl was smart and could help out with her Stellar spirits as support. And Happy was his best friend.

No, the problem was Cana. He didn't dislike the heavy drinker, she was his friend and grew up with her along side Erza, Gray, and the others. But after all that happened the other day he was scared to be left alone in a room with the chick for even a minute. Somehow he felt his innocence was at risk.

_**'Oh, yeah. Like getting it on with Cana would be a bad thing, ya pansy ass, no good, dimwitted, son of a biscuit eating lightweight.'**_

Natsu's eye twitched at the familiar voice in his head. Somehow he could taste alcohol. Which was weird seeing as hadn't had a drink since the guild.

_'Again, you know you're making fun of yourself, right?'_ Natsu talked back to the drunk persona in his head as they all headed into the jungle.

_**'I'm drunk off my ass! What the fuck do I care about logic!? I could be a Pancake Dragon Slayer for all the hell I care do!'**_

The Dragon Slayer rolled his eye's, _'You can't even speak without your words getting mixed up, ya drunk. What do you want, Thrafstis? I'm busy. I don't got time for your drunken babble.'_

_**'Ah, accepted the fact ya got voices in your head, huh? Good for you! Want a medal, bitch.'**_

If he punched himself, would that hurt himself and the guy in his head seeing as the he was himself and he was himself? Oh, the sheer amount of twisted logic going on in his head was enough to hurt his head. So did that mean he hurt his head and by logic hurt his head since he was he and he was he? Again, ouch.

Fighting back the urge to smack himself to hurt Thrafstis Natsu instead chose to grit his teeth in silence. He didn't really want to others to know about the voices. Gray would never let him live it down and call him crazy.

_'What. Do. You. Want?_'

_**'You're going on an S-class mission. Don't you think you might need our help?'**_

_'How do I get help from myself?'_ Again, another headache, _'You're me. Whatever you think up I'll of already of thought of it.'_

Thrafstis sighed from within the mental guild of Fairy Tail, _**'Just because we have your appearance doesn't mean we all think the same as you, stupid ass. Actually, now that I think about, Faskomilo would be more suited for helping you out. He's the genius, I'm the muscle. But since I'm bored, and Glasses doesn't want to talk to you after the insult to his vision, I'll be here for all your mental needs. How lucky are you?'**_

_'Not very lucky if I have to take advice from a drunk.'_

_**'. . . .I don't like you.'**_

_'Feeling's mutual.'_

_'Just don't bother me too much.'_ Natsu sighed as he and the others quickly found a massive gate made out of wooden tree stakes ahead of them. The village must have been heavily guarded seeing as they lived on a curse island. _'I got work to do. But if you come up with anything that involves breaking stuff, don't be afraid to let me know.'_ he grinned, getting a loud laugh from the drinking personality.

_**'You really don't know a bit of Greek, do ya? What do ya think my name means?**_'

"Damn, looks like the place looked down as tight as the bar when Mira-chan leaves for an errand." Cana huffed as she gave the wooden gate a couple of knocks.

"What kind of village locks out visitors?" Gray sighed.

"Yup." Natsu nodded, joining Cana as he gave a few strong knocks to the door, shaking the gate from the strength he applied, "Locked up tight. . . .I give up." flames lite up his fist, illuminating the ill intentioned smile on his face aimed for the annoying doors, ". . .Let's bust it down!"

"People live here!" Lucy smacked the Dragon Slayer for his brute way of thinking, "Don't just bust down other peoples doors!"

"Why? We do it all the time when we sneak into your house." Happy grinned from on top of Natsu's nodding head.

"Breaking and entering! And it's not sneaking in if you bust the door down!"

"Don't question the mighty skills of a ninja, Lucy! Nin, nin!"

"Who's there!?"

Peeking out from the top of the gate, one of the guards monitoring the looked down at the small group gathered in front of their village's entrance. He sweated dropped, not expecting to find three people trying to kick down the massive door and a cute blonde pinching a what looked like a blue cat with wing's cheeks comically. And people wondered why they had a gate in the first place.

It was for reasons like this.

Blushing in embarrassment Lucy let go of Happy's cheeks before bowing in apology to the man up top, "I'm sorry! We're mage's of Fairy Tail, we're here for the mission request you sent out."

"Mission? Did somebody actually take on the request?" he frowned before calling for one of his fellow guards on watch.

"Did we get any reply from Fairy Tail that there mages took on the mission?" he whispered to his friend who frowned in confusion.

"None that I know of." he shook his head before turning down towards the mages below, "I'm sorry, but we didn't get any sort of reply from Fairy Tail accepting our request."

Lucy sweated nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that, you see-" she laughed weakly, only to be thankfully saved by Gray.

"About that, there must have been some delay, or even a mix up. The one who had sent out the mission request must of make some mistake since she was coming along." he pointed out to Cana, who was currently busying herself with some whiskey with a drunken blush, "And she can be a real drunk most of the time."

"Hey!" Cana shouted indignantly, frowning with a pout before shrugging her shoulder's, "Meh, at least I'm still sexy."

"See?" Gray deadpanned, getting nods of understanding from the guards.

"Still," one of the guards scratched his cheek in suspicion, "How do we really know you're all from Fairy Tail?" he asked before the mages revealed their guild stamps.

"They seem legit." the other guard smiled.

His friend nodded sternly, ". . . .You girls! Take off your clothes!"

Cana paused for a moment to think about it, deciding just to get it over with as she undid the belt buckle holding her pants. Hey, if it was the only way to get in, who was she to complain. It was an S-class mission after all. You couldn't wuss out of whatever got in your way in missions like these.

"What the hell are you doing, Cana!?" Lucy shouted in shock, watching her friend undo her pants before going onto her bikini and orange short sleeve open jacket, "This has nothing to do with anything, but a pervert. And-What the hell are you two doing!?" she roared suddenly finding Natsu and Gray already taking off her shirt and bra.

"It's for the mission!" they yelled with perverted blushes.

"Ahhh! Naked Lucy! My eye's!"

"Shut it, Happy!"

The guard up above laughed nervously at the mages below. He really didn't think they would actually do it. At least he got to see some skin.

"N-No need! Sorry, I got carried away." he smiled in embarrassment before signaling for his friend to open up the large gate.

"Come in! We'll call the headman and then we'll let you in on the situation."

Giving out two quick smacks to Natsu and Gray for nearly stripping her of her clothes, Lucy huffed as she adjusted her clothing before following Cana inside. Thank god the heavy drinker had enough sense to stop midway of pulling the strings of her bikini off. She was ready for her innocent eye's to see Cana naked.

Stopping in what they guessed was the plaza, or center of the village, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Cana, and Lucy waited on for the head of the village to meet them.

It didn't take long for the head chief and the rest of the village people to greet the mages. What caught their attention though were the heavy light brown cloaks and rags hiding their bodies. Must of been part of their villages fashion style since they did have designs of tribal moons.

"I thank you, mages of Fairy Tail." the head of the village greeted. He was a short old man by the tone of his voice and held a wooden old staff carved to show off a lunar fanged moon. He bowed to the four mages and blue cat, "My name is Moka. We have been waiting ever so patiently for someone brave enough to take on the task at hand."

"No problem, old man." Natsu grinned down at the village chief.

The chief smiled behind his head wraps, "But before we can go any further there is something we must show you all." he nodded to his people who seemed to understand before the sounds of robes and cloaks shuffling caught the mages attention.

Natsu frowned along with the rest before his eye's caught a scaled, black clawed foot under one of the villagers robes.

_**'This ought to be interesting.'**_

_'What the-!'_ Natsu and his team eye's widened in shock as the villager's threw off their clothes, revealing the demon like disfigures on parts of their body. From demon skinned arms with hardened skin spikes, talon clawed feet, horns on their foreheads, to straight out faces of demons.

Lucy gasped at the sight. She could see why they wore the robes and cloaks.

"Should of known something like this would happen." Gray frowned as he looked over the demon disfigures.

"Your eyebrows are fucking awesome!" Natsu shouted as his jaw dropped at the long gray sideburn chief who sweat dropped.

"I thought my sideburns were huge?"

_**'Holy shit! His sideburns are huge!'**_

"I don't see eyebrows, Natsu." Cana tilted her head in confusion as she tried to look for a hair above his eye's.

"Exactly! Awesome!"

"That's not what I wanted you to notice anyway." the old man coughed into his fist, "Are you surprised by our appearance?"

Natsu shook his head with a bored look, greatly confusing the villagers, "I've seen worse. I'm in the same guild as this monstrosity, so you guy's look a hell of a lot better and easier on the eye's then him." he pointed to Gray, poking the spiky dark haired man's forehead as his eye twitched.

"Like hell you're one to talk!" he roared before slugging Natsu's face with a hard left.

"Bastard! If you wanted to fight then bring it on!"

Cana sighed as she finished the last of her booze for the moment. Those two fought over everything at the drop of a hat. Seriously, a hat dropped and they would be at eachothers throats before it even touched the ground. Rummaging through her bag for what she needed, the brunette double checked the two empty bottles of beer in her hand's before moving to stop the fighting.

"Quit it you two!" cracking both Natsu and Gray in the skulls just as they were ready to jump at another with her empty bottles, Cana glared down sternly at the two as they shook the shards out of their hair.

"We got a mission to do. You can both kill another in your free time. Or else I'm breaking every one of my bottles on your empty heads. Got it?" she crossed her arms as they both huffed.

"Fine." they grumbled as she smiled.

"Good. Continue." Cana nodded to the speechless head chief.

"Uhh, yes, well." he cleared his throat, "As you can see our bodies aren't normal. If you were to look around the island you would see that we aren't the only ones affected by this curse. Dogs, birds, squirrels, all animals are affected by the same curse."

"Curse?" Gray groaned, trying to shake off the pain in his head from Cana's swing, "What makes you say it's a curse? It could be a disease for all you know."

"We have considered the very same line of thinking. But every doctor that has had the chance to see us had said that they had never seen a thing like this. No virus could be capable of turning a man into a demon like us." Moka shook his head sadly as some of the villagers looked down with sad faces.

"Either way, we know what has caused us to turn into this state. We live under the moon's presence, hence the name Galuna island, the island under the moon. It is because of the magic of the moon that we have suffered like this."

"Moon magic?" Was there even such a thing? Lucy frowned as she thought over the hundreds of books she had ever read about magic. Yet she couldn't think of one that had ever talked about magic that dealt with the moon.

"This island was once known to gather the very light of the moon, giving the island a beautiful glow in the wake of the full moon. Until several years ago when the moon itself began to turn purple instead of the luminous white and yellow."

"Purple?" Happy hummed as his eye's turned to the sky, "You mean like now?"

"What!?" Gray grit his teeth, not believing his own eye's as the moon peeked out from the dark night.

Cana frowned at the sickening purple colored moon, her ear's suddenly twitching as the noise of labored breath and grunting caught her attention. Turning back to the villagers, she backed up as their bodies seemed to tremble and shake before all their bodies were taken over by a purple colored shift of magic.

A second later the villagers appeared to of been transformed. A trace of their humanity was nowhere to be found as their bodies were taken over by demon hides and skin, horns, claws, talons, and demonic faces. Their bodies ranged from small, large, horned, scaled, and colors, the only thing in common between their forms being the demonic appearances they all shared.

_**'Damn. Hate to be living in this island.'**_

"I'm sorry if we may of scared you." Moka apologized as he turned into a small horned demon with black demon arms, "When the moon comes out, we all transform into these hideous forms. The purple moon curses everyone under its haunting light." small cries and whimpers escaped the villagers as they stared down in shame and grief at the ugly forms they had taken, pulling at the hearts of the Fairy Tail mages.

"If this isn't a curse, then what is?" the chief sniffed as he struggled to keep himself in check, "Once morning comes we return to our original forms. But eventually the dark magic of the moon taints our hearts and souls till we become demons to the very core. And by law, we must put an end those poor souls before they become a threat to the others."

"You're kidding." Natsu whispered in disbelief before a look of rage took over his face, "So you just kill them! Even if there is a slight chance they could return to normal!? What kind of messed up law is that!?" he roared angrily.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Cana shouted as she grabbed the raging pink head's shoulder. He looked back with wide eye's of anger only for her to turn his head to sound of sniffing.

The dragon mage's breath hitched as he caught the chief clutching a photo of a familiar face in his hands with tears running down his cheeks.

_**'Nice one, idiot. Didn't anyone tell you should listen to what a person has to say first before going off like a jerk?'**_

"I know our law is sinful, but we have no other choice as they even broke down the jail with their bare hands. I've even had to kill my only loved son as he had become a demon and lost his soul!" Moka cried as he held the photo to mage's to see.

A cold chill ran down the Fairy Tail mages as they recognized the photo as the picture of the man who had sailed them to Galuna island. Bobo.

"That's impossible." Lucy whispered weakly, trembling at the photo in Moka's hand, "But, we saw-"

Gray quickly cut the blonde off, his face in a cold sweat.

"I get it now. I guess the poor guy couldn't rest in peace with his home like this." he said low enough for her to hear.

_'A ghost?'_

"In the end, we truly are demons to the bone." the chief sniffed as the other demon villagers cried for the death of one of their own and many others.

Natsu grit his teeth. He felt bad for what he said. The village people had gone through their own hell and he only made it worse by shooting off his own mouth.

_**'At least you learned a lesson. That carefree and happy attitude is useless on missions like this. Grow up, an idiot like yourself will only screw up with that mouth of yours.'**_

_'Shut up! You can annoy me later! Now's not the time.'_ Natsu growled at Thrafstis as he seemed to scoff before he could feel him leave him alone.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Natsu." Natsu blinked suddenly remembering Cana still had her hand on his shoulder. She gave it a comforting squeeze, smiling softly as she could see he felt bad about what he said.

"You didn't know. Snap out of that little dump, you'll be useless on this mission without your usual goofy grin."

She was right. He couldn't get upset now. He was going to have to be alert if he was going to get rid of whatever curse these people were haunted by.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu nodded before grinning determinedly back at the chief, "I promise, we'll never let something like that ever happen again! Just tell us what we need to do." he said as his eye's hardened, "We'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you." Moka smiled as he cleaned away his tears, "We've realized that there is only one way to lift the curse off our island."

"And that is to destroy the moon."

". . . .Eh?"

* * *

"Wow, the moon really does look creepy on this island."

Lucy sighed as she finished unpacking all her things in the medium sized hut the village people lent them. She honestly wasn't too happy about spending the night in a village of demons that could lose their souls to the magic of Galuna at any second, but she had to put her trust in them. They really were nice people. Appearances weren't everything.

"Happy, get away from the window." she called out to the flying cat, "You know what the villager's said, the more exposed to the moonlight we are, the more of a chance we have of turning into demons." she shivered just thinking about it, "I'm far too cute to turn into a demon, thank you very much."

"I really wouldn't see a difference."

"Shut up!"

"Damn, I just don't get it." Natsu groaned as he lounged in straw seat, thinking over the mission.

"Destroy the moon? Impossible. I'm pretty sure that it's beyond illegal and a threat to humanity anyway." Cana frowned as she set up the beds for the night. Wouldn't destroying the moon mess with the ocean currents and cause tsunami's?

"Really? I actually always wanted to see how many punches it would take to take that arrogant asshole out of the sky." Natsu blinked, not realizing that they all thought it was impossible.

"You know what? I'm not even surprised for words." Gray threw up his arms before falling back on the floor with a roll of his eye's, "I'd be more shocked if you actually thought it was impossible."

"It really is impossible, Natsu." Lucy shook her head at Dragon Slayer's line of thinking, "There are so many reasons as to why destroying the moon would be a bad idea. I don't even think there is a mage alive that could even put a scratch on the moon."

"What about Erza?" Happy smiled as he raised his paw up.

"I know she is a monster of a woman, but even I think it would be impossible for her." Cana laughed, ignoring the chill that ran down her spine for calling her new love rival a monster.

"But it's our mission." Natsu frowned sternly, "If we don't do it we'll be digging Fairy Tail's name in the dirt."

"If it can't be done, it can't be done!" Gray tried to argue, scoffing once he really thought about it, "How would we get there anyways?"

"Happy."

"I can't breath in space. Besides, I'm scared of the dark depths of the unknown."

"Destroying the moon can't be the only solution." Lucy scratched her cheek in thought, "I'm sure it was all they could think of at the time, but there has to be another way to lift the curse. Maybe there is something affecting the moon that it would turn purple and place a curse on the island."

"Well we can think about that in the morning." Cana yawned before surprising Natsu as she yanked him out of his seat to lay next to her in the futons she set up, "Now it's time to sleep. Can't go solving a mystery with bags under our eye's."

Natsu was ready to open his mouth in protest before sighing. He was too tired to fight back. Might as well enjoy the sleep in a sexy ladies arms. It also helped that she had rested his head on her nice, firm, breasts. Know he had some nice pillows to sleep on.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Gray nodded tiredly before plotting down for bed.

"We can explore the island in the morning for clues."

Lucy rubbed her eye's as she could feel herself already drift into sleep. It would be better to think about it all in the morning.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." she smiled, moving to the middle of the futons as Happy curled up between the heads of her and Cana. She yawned, fixing her small pillow before drifting off into sleep with the others.

Tomorrow would be a big day indeed. A big step would be made that would change the future of all their lives. A demon of destruction and a shadow of the future would await them. History was already being written over again, even as they slept.

What they would do the next day would build frame for a better future, or a predestined nightmare.

For now though, Lucy was only worried about one thing.

The fact that she was sleeping between a stripper already down to his boxer's, a heavy drinker snuggling a fire breathing Dragon Slayer between her breast's, and a sleeping flying cat mumbling fish in her ear.

They really should of given her a room for herself.

* * *

**Chapter 4 complete!**

**Oh yeah. I'm starting to really like this story. The sheer amount of ideas popping into my head every time I start writing this story reminds me of A Time Before Fairy Tails. **

**So what exactly will change with Cana in the mix? What awaits the Fairy Tail mages now that Ultear and Meredy's presence has caused a shadow to pass into the past? And who exactly are the four Natsus in Natsu's head and are they really there to help him?**

**Who knows? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**If you're curious to the Greek names of the four Natsu's, look them up on google or something. They really do have meaning with their personalities.**

**And if you didn't know, my dominant hand's thumb is messed up. Making it kinda hard to write with the thumb hurting like a bitch when I use the space bar. Long story short, be careful while slicing tomatoes with the meat slicer. Or you will nick the vein running up the thumb, making it impossible to stop the blood from flowing out your sliced skin hanging from your thumb till you get six stitches an hour later. I lost I think a pint of blood that day. Was dizzy and lightheaded the whole day.**

**Now I'm going to work on The Story of a Dragon, a Knight, and a Fairy Hunter along with A Time Before Fairy Tails. It appears I got a rival who thinks he can knock down my Natza fic and take my title as God-king. I must defeat him! I worked too damn hard for that title!**

**Don't forget about my new story! I promise you'll love it.**

**Read and review. It's common courtesy.**

**NeoShadows fading in and out.**


End file.
